Darkweaver
by moonfeather58
Summary: Twelve years ago Harry went missing from Privet Drive after Vernon Dursley sold his own nephew after nearly killing the child. Twelve years later, Harry is found by McGonagall and enrolls in Hogwarts for his fifth year. But this Harry Potter is not what the world was expecting.
1. Devilish Deal

**Okay so since I have two chapters now written of this and am working on the third chapter I am posting this again. This book is called Darkweaver.**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Note 1-I have not worked on Crescent Melody but with Frozen Emeralds teaser up on Moonlight Shadows, I can work (eh hopefully) on my other projects. Sorry Frozen Emeralds would not leave me alone until I had responded to that story. I have the beginnings of the third chapter of Darkweaver, Dark Moon, and Dragon Son next chapters written so with luck (assuming I don't slack off, there's no thunderstorms here)-hopefully I will have those three stories updated.**

 **Note 2-I will be out of town July 18th to 21st so I won't be able to update in that time. I'm going to Nashville for the weekend so just to notify ahead of time. I will try (though you can choose not to hold your breath) to have something updated between now and then as well as more chapters written on my computer.**

 **Note 3-Before you ask me about 'sequel to Twisted Fate' and 'sequel to Shadow Phoenix': The title for the sequel to Shadow Phoenix is 'Silver Dawn'. I have not worked at all on planning those two stories out though as these stories here need my full concentration. Once I can get at least two or three of these stories complete I will begin planning out those two stories. Sorry for the inconvenience and the very long wait to my followers of Shadow Phoenix and Twisted Fate.**

 **Challenges: Okay so I am in the process of (slowly) watching Inuyasha to help me with the Harry Potter/Inuyasha challenge I have taken up. However I can only watch Inuyasha at certain times of the night (around 3AM in the morning on my computer). My Goblin Harry Challenge: I have the title for the first chapter up but am stuck on how to begin, however I am looking forward to it. Music is Magic=I have the challenge details and my answers written to that but I have not yet started that story. So on a side note either Music is Magic or Goblin Harry will likely be the next addition to Moonlight Shadows.**

 ***Harry/Abaddon being a demon elf will be explained in second chapter.***

* * *

 **DZ2's 'Prisoner of Magic' Challenge**

 **Plot:** The Dursleys did what they always wanted and got rid of Harry, but instead of just abandoning him or throwing him out, they did something worse: they sold him.

 **Rules:**

Dark or Evil Harry= _Dark_

The one whom Harry is sold to treats him like a servant, but with a few privileges

Harry's Master is of Creature blood - vampire, werewolf, demon, elf, etc.= _demon elf_

When the magical world finds him, Harry is dark-minded about them given how he was abandoned by Muggles

Harry must be at least 13 when the magical world finds him and at least 2 or 3 when he's sold= _sold when 3, found when 15_

Eventually, the one who buys Harry makes him their heir/ward and keeps Harry in the house, hence the 'prisoner' reference

Despite Harry being a servant, his 'Master' is gracious to him

 **Guidelines:**

Harry becomes the same sort of creature as his Master - or a half-creature to aid his Master= _yes_

Crossovers= _no_

Slash= _no_

Other slaves see Harry as a leader - _think Lucian in Underworld Rise of the Lycans=yes_

Tom acquires Harry's assistance/loyalty= _no_

Harry gets his Master's permission to turn any friends he makes= _yes_

Royal-Servant Harry= _yes_

The one he is sold to is a canon character e.g. Fenrir, Sanguini= _no_

Sirius and/or Remus find Harry before the Light do= _yes_

 **Forbidden:**

Harry's master being human

Good or Grey Harry

Harry allied with the Light

The Dursleys _escaping_ their punishment

Other than that, it's up to you

 **Other Info:**

Severus is a vampire (cliche yes but it fits with my story)

Harry in Slytherin House

Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson (main pairing)

Harry is a natural parslemouth (there are actually a couple of ways this is possible according to canon-One being that Harry does have Black blood in him if we go by the assumption that Dorea Black is James' mother. Quick Mention-We can also assume that Harry has a slight Metamorph ability again due to Black blood. *Remember the first book when he grew his hair back people?* The other being that the Potters are distantly related to the Riddles.)

Harry has a familiar, an owl (Hedwig) and a snake

After this chapter, Harry will be referred to as 'Abaddon Jameson Mills'-you will see why.

Familiar (the winning and only vote)=Bengal Tiger

 **Languages:**

"word"=English

 _ **"Bold Italic"=Devdow (Demon Elf Language)**_

 _Italic=Thoughts_

 _"Italic"=Parsletongue_

* * *

 **Devilish Deal**

Humans say that home is where the heart is. A home is meant to be a safe place where a child grows up loved and treated like a member of their family. But the folly of this saying and the folly of humans is that everything isn't always like it appears on the outside for once the doors and curtains close…well sometimes a home can be a paradise and other times it is truly hell on earth. Such is the case for many children, magical and muggle, around the world.

Lying on the kitchen floor was the still form of a small toddler. In fact many would have thought the child dead if it hadn't been for the very slight rising and falling of his chest. If one had pulled back the toddler's shirt then they would have seen that he had bruises and scars from a belt along his entire body and it got worse the further down one looked. But nobody knew that there was another boy in the house at all for the residents of Number 4 never allowed the unconscious and near dead child out of the house or near any windows. The poor thing didn't even know its own name.

"We've got to get rid of it before the neighbors see Vernon," Petunia, a woman who resembled a horse, said as she stared down at the little freak lying motionless on the kitchen floor. Petunia hadn't wanted her sister's son at all. It was always 'Lily this' and 'Lily that' once Lily had been confirmed to be a witch and gone off to that freak school with the Snape boy who lived in the same neighborhood. Petunia wasn't ashamed to admit that she had been jealous of Lily ever since her sister had found out she had magic and Petunia didn't. Then she had gotten married to that Potter boy and they'd had this freak that Dumbledore had dumped on their doorstep without telling them first.

"I will Pet but he's still alive," Vernon, a man who resembled a beluga whale, said. Their son, a pig headed blond boy who resembled at the moment a baby hippo, was in the living room watching some cartoon on the television with a bag of chips.

"Well we need to figure out something to do about the freak," Petunia said. "Vernon throw the freak into the cupboard until we figure out what to do with him. At least then he won't get blood on my white floor."

Vernon picked up the freak and threw him into his room which was actually the cupboard under the stairs and slammed the door before sliding the deadbolt into place along with the small gold ventilation on the door before going back into the kitchen. Petunia had a bottle of bleach in her hands and poured the entire contents onto the floor before she grabbed a dishrag and got down on her hands and knees to try to scrub the floor clean.

"Petunia with all the money we've been getting for the boy we can replace the flooring," Vernon said. "I know some people who could come and replace the floor."

"If they see blood on the floor then how are we going to explain this Vernon? They'll ask questions and then word will get back to the police."

"Don't worry Petunia. They won't ask any questions as long as we pay them for their time," Vernon said. He helped his wife up. "I'll take the day off work and see what can be done about the freak. Before you know it, he'll be out of our hair for good."

"Okay Vernon. I think I'll take Dudders to the park for being such a good boy lately."

"Why don't we all go?" Vernon said. "We could take Dudders to the new ice cream parlor that opened up and get lunch there after we take him to the park."

Petunia nodded and stood. "Let me just go get cleaned up then Vernon and then we'll go." She went upstairs and took a quick shower before changing into another pair of clothes while Vernon called work and told them he had a family emergency. Petunia brushed her hair and then went downstairs. Petunia then washed Dudley's hands and face at the sink before the family got in the car and went to the park, leaving the battered and bleeding body of their nephew in the cupboard under the stairs.

The Dursleys afternoon was uneventful. They took Dudley to the park and watched him run around and bully the other children. Then they went to the ice cream parlor and got lunch. It was a nice family establishment and Vernon and Petunia decided they would go there once a week. After their lunch, Petunia took Dudley to see a movie while Vernon went around looking for somewhere to dump the freak.

Vernon drove into London as he remembered that Petunia had mentioned something about freaks going there for shopping for that freak school of theirs. Maybe there was someplace around London that they could dump the freak. He parked his car and then walked around London, trying to think of where unwanted freaks were taken. As he walked around, he spotted a store that he was sure hadn't been there yesterday and walked inside the dark shop.

"Hello?" Vernon asked as he looked around the shop but he couldn't see or hear anything. Maybe the store wasn't open for business yet? Vernon couldn't help the shiver that crept down his spine at the eerie atmosphere of the store.

"Can I help you human?" a voice asked out of the darkness from behind Vernon and he spun around only to find nothing.

"Who…where…are…you…?" Vernon asked, his voice shaking with fright which was something new to the man for he liked to pretend that he wasn't afraid of anything. But the truth was that Vernon was afraid of anything that didn't fit into his definition of 'normal' which was anything that had to do with magic or the supernatural. On this day Vernon was about to find that his worst fears would be realized but they might also be the answer to his dreams.

The sound of snapping fingers was heard and dim green lights flickered on in the shop to reveal skulls, fangs and claws hanging from the ceiling. Potion ingredients; common, rare and exotic; lined shelves and bookcases on the left, right and back sides of the storefront. Books on different topics of magic from light to dark were also in stock as well as amulets and a variety of weapons. Vernon stared at everything with eyes wide in terror before a cold laugh broke the surrounding silence and a figure with glowing gold eye stepped out of the shadows and approached Vernon who backed into a shelf.

"What does a human have need of a demon for?" the man asked as he smiled to reveal sharp canines and sharp claws on the ends of his fingers.

"D…de…"

"Yes I'm a demon you pathetic excuse of a human," the demon said with a sadistic grin on his face. "And I'll ask you again _human_. What do you want with me?"

"If you're a demon then that means you're a freak!" Vernon shouted.

The demon moved across the room in a blur so that Vernon didn't see him and a clawed hand grasped the tub of lard by its throat and lifted him up into the air with ease. A deep growl rumbled in the demon's chest as he drew his lips back into a snarl and dug his claws into the human's throat. "I am not a freak human and neither are the rest of the magical humanoid creatures that visit these walls. Now do not make me ask you again. What do you want?"

Vernon whimpered and pissed himself at the demon's angry eyes as he struggled to get air into his lungs from where the demon was crushing his throat. The demon dropped the human on the floor and stared down at him as he crossed his arms.

"I need a place to dump a body," Vernon said.

"Oh? And why would I be interested in a dead human?"

"Because it's a freak," Vernon said. "It can do magic and we never asked for the freak to be left on our doorstep. Anyway it's not dead. Not yet anyway."

"How old is this child?"

"Three years old," Vernon said. "The same age as my own son."

The demon hummed in thought and then lifted Vernon again before staring into his eyes and forcing his way through the human's mind to search for information on this child. Images of a cowering boy with messy black hair and too skinny for its age cowering from the human in his shop. A boy who resembled a hippo punching the same boy and kicking him, tripping the boy as he carried food to the table just to watch the boy get hit, a horse faced woman whacking the child over the head with a frying pan. Another growl rumbled in the demon's chest as he flipped through more memories before withdrawing from the human's mind and kicked one of the man's knees, hearing the satisfying crunch of cartilage and bone breaking.

"Well if you want to get rid of the human then you can always sell it," the demon said. "Come back here if you want on Friday just after sunset and you can sell the human child. Assuming you keep the child alive until then. We deal in muggle and wizarding money."

"How much will I get?" Vernon asked greedily.

"Depends on the condition of the child, what it has been trained to do, and how broken it is," the demon said with a shrug. "Fifty to two hundred pounds per sale."

Vernon grinned. "I'll have the freak here on Friday," Vernon said and disappeared outside to go back to his car.

The demon grinned to himself as the human left. "Oh my. I forgot to tell him that the magical humans that are often sold to creature masters often end up killing the humans who sold them. All well. He'll find out in due time." Whistling, the demon locked up and left out the back door, snapping his fingers again to darken the shop.

* * *

Friday evening, Harry Potter was dragged out of his cupboard and thrown in the back of the car. "Stay down boy or you'll get it," Vernon hissed to the toddler who meekly nodded. There was the sound of a car door slamming and then the engine starting before Vernon drove to the shop. The demon was outside with a customer he'd called personally waiting for Vernon.

"Who is this?" Vernon asked as he parked the car.

"A customer and friend of mine who wants to buy the child you spoke of. I assume you didn't kill him?" the demon asked.

"Nando allow the human to speak," said the hooded figure who stared at Vernon curiously. Vernon tried to see the other freak's face but the only thing he saw were two gold eyes staring at him beneath the hood.

"Of course Califax," Nando answered.

"I do," Vernon said. "He's in the back of the car."

"I'll give you two hundred fifty pounds for the child," Califax said and handed the money over to Vernon who greedily took the money and began counting it. "It's all there," Califax said as he watched the human impassively.

"All sales are final and no money is refunded in case of a damaged product," Nando said. "And if you decide you want it back…"

"We don't," Vernon said as he stuffed the money in his pocket.

"Well if you do decide you want it back at a later date, then you can't have it," Nando continued. "So do we have a deal Mr.?"

"Dursley. Mr. Dursley," Vernon said, missing the predatory look the figures gave each other.

Nando pulled out some forms. "Just fill out your information on these forms in blood and we'll be all set."

"Why blood?" Vernon asked.

"Blood makes contracts valid," Nando said dismissively. Nando handed Vernon a knife and instructed him to cut his hand open and then handed the human a quill to fill out the forms. It took a couple of hours but eventually he signed his name at the bottom under the word seller on all the forms. Califax also signed his name in his own blood and let his magic into his signature to make it binding before rolling it up. Nando signed as witness and created three copies, handing one each to Vernon and Califax before folding up the third copy and putting it in his pocket. Little Harry Potter had no idea that his uncle had just made a deal with a demon elf for he had slipped into blackness once again from blood loss as his body was dumped outside and Vernon went back home. And try though they might, the wizarding world would find no trace of Harry Potter for twelve years.


	2. Found

**Notes: So this is the second chapter of Darkweaver. Please note that Harry has been Abaddon Jameson Mills since he was three years old. You'll see why he was turned into a demon elf in this chapter in one of the flashbacks.**

 **Abaddon means 'ruin' or 'destruction'. I thought that was the perfect name for a creature of darkness. He is now fifteen years old and will meet Sirius and Remus in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Found**

 _Twelve years later:_

It had been twelve long years since Harry Potter had been sold by Vernon Dursley. The Order of the Phoenix as well as a few known Dark Families had searched high and low for the young Potter heir but neither side had been able to find him. Not even famous Auror Moody who had been brought of retirement by Albus himself to go look for the boy. Of course nobody had ever bothered to check on little Harry Potter when he had been left at the Dursley's residence. Not Sirius Black who had broken out of Azkaban when he had been told his godson had gone missing after being framed by that rat Pettigrew for 'betraying' the Potters. Not Remus Lupin, a known werewolf and friend of the Potters. Not even Albus Dumbledore who had made himself Harry's magical guardian. No all the wizarding world cared about was the _'Boy-Who-Lived'_ and not little Harry Potter.

* * *

It had been a foolish mistake on Sirius's part to go after Pettigrew instead of looking after his godson like he should have and abandoning his fiancée, Marlene McKinnon, but Sirius had always been one to act rashly when he was angry. Sirius would have thought that Remus would have known he would never betray the Potters but even Remus had believed that Sirius was guilty. No, the only one who had believed him had been his fiancée. It had been a lucky miss that Marlene had been with Sirius the night Voldemort had killed the rest of her entire family, hidden behind Black Family Wards. Yet Sirius had managed to prove his innocence after two years in Azkaban when Remus Lupin had spotted Peter Pettigrew in rat form when he had been picking up some writing supplies in Diagon Alley when Mrs. Weasley was shopping with her children during the summer after Harry's third birthday.

Remus had stunned Pettigrew's rat form and forced him to transform before summoning the Aurors who had given both Sirius and Pettigrew Veritaserum and found out who the true Secret Keeper was. Sirius had been set free and taken to a mind healer while Pettigrew had been given the Dementor's Kiss on the spot. It took several months for Sirius to recover from his two years in Azkaban but when he did, he and Marlene married and had their first child together, Hydra Sirius Black nine months after they had married. The last of two members of the Marauders had gone searching for Harry and had been looking for him ever since they'd found out that Harry had gone missing from Privet Drive but without any luck and over the years while others began to think their savior had somehow vanished, Sirius and Remus had devoted all their spare time into looking for the next generation of the Marauders but it was all for naught for no word or even whisper had ever been mentioned of a black haired boy who resembled Harry Potter, not in the wizard world and not in the Muggle world either. They had even searched other continents as well during the summer and had found no trace of Harry.

Sadly for those looking for Harry Potter, it was too late. The venom had been at work for seventy-two hours as it repaired the two years of damage to the child before he regained consciousness. His heart had stopped twice while in the coma as the venom worked and it had erased the child's magical signature and created a new one to suit the new demon elf child. So the child was truly dead in the eyes of the wizarding world and a death certificate had been issued for a person's magical signature could only be erased when they died. It had taken two five minute doses of the Cruciatris Curse to get the child's heart to start up again but by during the second time this occurred it was too late for the child. In his place was a child born of darkness, Abaddon Jameson Mills. Although a slave, he had also been named Califax's heir as the king's heir had died when Abaddon had been five years old of Dramon Pox, a disease that affected demon elves and led to death within days if not treated.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _1983-3 years old_

 _Chilgrave Castle, Zavask Island_

 _Califax Mills apparated back to his castle after securing his new slave safely in his arms and landed in the middle of the infirmary. "Vex!" he shouted for his personal healer._

 _A man with dark brown hair and vermillion eyes appeared in front of Califax and bowed. "Your Majesty," he murmured._

" _I need you to heal my new slave," Califax said as he set the scrawny three-year-old on a bed._

" _Yes sire," said Vex. He pulled out a wand and vanished the child's clothes. Both the healer and the king growled at the bones and pale complexion of the child, the various scars and bruises ranging from black to yellowish-green. There didn't seem to be one inch of the child's body that had remained free of injury._

 _Vex pulled out his wand and began to perform a diagnostic spell over the child. Words flew out of the healer's wand and onto a blank piece of parchment that steadily grew with the list of injuries causing the healer to frown as he read the parchment. He heard his king sit down by the bed and impatiently wait for the results of the test to be complete so he could see what would need to be done concerning his new slave._

 _Vex brushed the boy's hair back as he sensed some dark magic coming from the scar and waved his wand over the unconscious boy's forehead before letting out a gasp of shock. Califax snapped his head to the healer and quickly stood. "What is it Vex?"_

" _Sire…this boy…he has a soul piece inside his forehead. He's also Harry Potter, the 'savior' of Britain's wizarding world."_

" _What?! Are you saying this child is a living Horcrux?" Califax questioned._

" _Yes sire," Vex said. "There's dark magic permeating from the scar. Why this hasn't been looked at for three years I am not sure."_

" _Can you remove it? And what other damage does the child have?"_

" _No sire. The Goblins though should be able to remove it. His prognosis is bleak sire. He has suffered too much damage at the hands of those humans and will die if he isn't changed into a demon elf by dawn tomorrow." Vex took a breath before handing over the list to Califax._

 _Califax looked at the parchment and began reading it to himself. "Fractured hairline, broken arm age 1, broken arm age 2, broken arm age 3, bruised ribs age 4 months, five broken ribs incorrectly healed age 2, various bruising throughout child's life, malnutrition starting from age fifteen months, stunted growth as a result of malnutrition, bleeding in the brain, multiple skull fractures, bleeding lungs, subdural hematoma…," he shook his head as he continued reading before setting the paper down on the table and turned towards the dying child. "I'm sorry little one but this is the only way to save you," Califax said before leaning over the broken child and biting his neck._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Twelve years had passed since the human Harry James Potter had died and Abaddon Jameson Mills-demon elf, slave and heir to Califax Mills-had been born. It had taken the child three months to understand what had happened and get used to the fact that he was no longer human but he had been helped along by another slave who had been changed into a demon elf although the slave had been rewarded for her loyalty by her master and not been on the brink of death like he had been.

The Black family and Remus had kept up the search for their little Bambi but a day after Harry had died, his body had been placed in Diagon Alley. The news that the Savior of the Wizarding World had died had caused Britain to mourn the loss of their Savior. It had disgusted Vex Nightshade and Erebus Shawshank, a demon elf who worked in Knockturn Alley that the world only cared for their savior and not the broken child lying dead in the middle of Diagon Alley. Aurors had been called, including Sirius Black who had been the child's Godfather and Dumbledore himself had even come despite Sirius having taken away his 'magical guardianship' of young Harry. Sirius had been excused from duty when he had punched Dumbledore in the face for allowing this to happen to his Godson and sent a stinging hex at the Light Lord. The only reason charges hadn't been pressed against him was because Dumbledore was in shock and his boss, Amelia Bones, had recognized that Sirius had acted out in grief and anger. Harry had been buried the day after he was found and that night the child had been brought back to Chilgrave Castle. Unable to live in England, they had moved to Black Chalet in France. Remus had met a nice girl named Rose Jensen. Thankfully France wasn't as restrictive on dark creatures compared to Britain so it had been easy for the young werewolf to get married to his love. Remus had even named his firstborn son Harrison Remus Lupin in honor of his lost cub.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _1986-6 years old_

 _Chilgrave Castle, Zavask Island_

" _Abaddon," Califax called his personal servant as he saw the young six year old playing a muggle game known as Ring Around the Rosie with some other slave children._

" _Master Califax," Abaddon said as he and the other slave children bowed to the king._

 _Califax paid the other slave children no mind, keeping his eyes on the young boy who had heterochromatic red-emerald eyes and long black hair that fell to his shoulders. The child had grown in height and weight as a result of the nutrition potions and proper diet he had been put on. "Come with me," Califax said and led the child away from the other slaves. Harry hurried behind his master, wondering where they were going and if he was in trouble. He hadn't meant to break that vase when he had been cleaning his master's chambers the other day. He'd accidently knocked it off the pedestal it had been sitting on when he'd heard the voices of a couple of slaves who were plotting to poison his master. The two slaves had of course been dealt with and were now dead. Abaddon had informed his master immediately of the plot against him. "Am I in trouble Master Califax?" he asked timidly._

 _Califax said nothing as they continued to walk across the grounds and towards a large lake. "Sit Abaddon," Califax said and the boy nervously did so, fiddling with the edge of his green tunic. "Do you remember when I talked to you after you came out of your coma?" Califax asked the child._

" _I think so Master Califax. You said that I was bought by you because Uncle Vernon sold me and that I was near death when you brought me to the castle. You injected me with your venom to save me and…I died?"_

 _Califax nodded. "Your heart stopped twice," Califax said. "It took the venom I injected in you seventy-two hours to repair two years of damage to your body and in the process it also wiped out your magical signature. So in the eyes of the wizarding world, Harry Potter died when he was three years old. When you reborn, I named you Abaddon Jameson Mills. I kept your middle name and added on to it so you would have some tie to your biological parents. Abaddon means 'ruin' or 'destruction.' A fitting name for a demon elf child and…and my heir."_

" _Your heir Master Califax?" Abaddon asked._

" _Yes Abaddon. Today I will bring you out as the future ruler of the demon elf nation although you are still my slave. If I die, you will take over the nation and our people."_

 _Califax sent his slave away after telling the child that he had made Abaddon his heir to the throne and continued his meandering around the grounds of Chilgrave Castle with a smirk on his face. "In death you have gained freedom Abaddon from a prophecy and a war that you should never have been subjected towards in the first place," Califax said to himself._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Abaddon smirked to himself as he recalled the day he had been made the heir of the demon elf nation and walked into his master's chambers. He had been kept within the castle since he had been taken from his grave after his body had been lain out in the middle of Diagon Alley, a popular shopping district in the middle of London where young witches and wizards got their school supplies for Durmstrang and Hogwarts, two magicial schools in Europe. Diagon Alley was like the Times Square of New York, New York in America according to a demon elf that lived within the former colony. He knocked on his master's door and when he was bidden entry, walked into the room.

Califax was reading a book when his slave entered. "Abaddon," he said. "I want you to get some things for me in Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley and Twilight Alley."

"Twilight Alley Master Califax?" Abaddon asked in surprise. He had heard mention of Twilight Alley from other slaves who had been sent there by their masters and mistresses. It was actually two allies combined into one but the entire name was Twilight Alley for it catered to all manner of magical sentient creatures.

Califax nodded and handed his slave a list. "Take the floo from here to Diagon Alley," Califax said. "Just say 'Diagon Alley,' and you'll land in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron which is in the middle of London. Go to the back where you will see a brick wall. Three up and two across. I'll send Marcus and Jasmine with you."

"Yes Master Califax," Abaddon said as he looked over the list and saw he needed to get potion ingredients, some books from Muggle London that his master was interested in reading, pick up some robes for his master as well as some Muggle clothing, a new copper cauldron (Abaddon winched when he recalled how he had accidently melted the last one), some books from Flourish and Blotts, and a few other things.

"Make sure you go to Gringotts and get money out of my vault," said Califax. "Dismissed."

Abaddon folded the list and slipped it into a pocket before bowing. Backing out of the room, the demon elf ran through the castle to the slave quarters where he found Marcus and Jasmine. "King Califax wishes for you both to accompany me to Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and Twilight Alley for a shopping trip," Abaddon said when he saw the other slaves.

So it was in this way that the three slaves found themselves strolling through Diagon Alley towards Gringotts so Abaddon could get money out of Califax's vault. The three slaves were busy chatting with each other that they didn't notice a pair of eyes on them as they made their way towards the bank. His appearance may have changed along with his magical signature but it hadn't erased the child's scent from when he had been Harry Potter.

* * *

The Blacks and Lupins had moved back to England for their children to attend Hogwarts and it had taken a lot of persuasion for Harry Lupin to be able to go to Hogwarts but Dumbledore had been successful in getting the Board of Governors to allow Harrison Lupin into Hogwarts as a student. The Blacks and Lupins had wanted their children to attend the same school they had gone to as young wizards and partly looked forward to the next generation of Marauders pranking the school and following in their fathers' footsteps.

* * *

Back to Gringotts, the three slaves walked into the bank. Heightened senses, brought on by being a Grim Animagus, caused Sirius Black's gray eyes to widen in surprise as he caught a scent he never thought he would smell again. _Harry…Pup…_ Padfoot whined in confusion and Sirius stared after the boy who smelled so much like his former Godson, watching as the boy walked into Gringotts with two other children he didn't recognize. _Oh Merlin! I have to tell Remus!_ Sirius ran off to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where the Black and Lupin families were. "Moony!"

"Padfoot what is it?" Remus asked as he looked up at his friend in confusion. He hadn't seen Sirius this alive since he had married Marlene.

"Moony…it's Harry! It's our little Bambi!"

Remus felt his heart clench in his chest and dropped his head, tears coming to his eyes. "Padfoot…Sirius…Harry's dead. Our cub is gone," he said.

"No!" Sirius shouted. "Harry…I just smelled Harry! He was going into Gringotts!"

Remus looked at his friend as Sirius ran around the table and tugged on the werewolf's arm to get him up. "Come on! We can't lose him! I won't lose our pup again!" Sirius half-shouted and half-whined in a high-pitched voice.

Remus sighed. He didn't think he could bare it if he followed Sirius only to see that Sirius had been wrong. The werewolf didn't want to take such a chance at having his heart broken all over again but figured he should be there for his friend so he turned to his wife. "Rose can you and Marlene watch the kids?" he asked his wife.

"Sure Remus," said Rose with a smile. "Go with Sirius and see what has him so excited. "

Remus nodded and let Sirius tug him away from their table and towards Gringotts. They ran down the street towards the white marble building and up the steps into the bank. Abaddon, Marcus and Jasmine reached a teller and the goblin looked up at them. "Yes?" it asked.

"I'm here to withdraw some money from Vault 470," Abaddon said as he put the gold key on the counter top before the goblin could even ask for it. Marcus and Jasmine stood nervously behind Abaddon. Goblins always made the two human slaves nervous for they were tricky buggers who would sooner stab you in the back if you went against them but the Mills had been friends with the Goblins for five centuries.

"Of course young heir," the goblin said as he looked down at the key. "Ripclaw!"

A middle-aged goblin appeared and the two goblins spoke in Gobbledegook before Ripclaw walked to another set of doors that housed the carts that would take customers down to their vaults. Marcus and Jasmine parted for their friend and looked to him expectantly. _**"Stay Jasmine and make sure nobody follows us,"**_ Abaddon spoke in Devdow, the language of demon elves.

Jasmine nodded and Marcus followed Abaddon and Ripclaw through the doors at the other end of the lobby, disappearing inside. As Abaddon walked away, Remus sniffed the air and his amber eyes flashed in surprise before he collapsed against Sirius. "It's him...it's Harry!" Remus said with a gasp before the werewolf sank to the floor in a dead faint.


	3. Moony, Padfoot and Bambi

**AN in a singsong voice: Some...one's in trou...ble. So this is the third chapter of Darkweaver and I managed to complete it today by working on it. I am going to attempt to get the next chapter of Dark Moon written. The Olympian Pack at Hogwarts has transformed into their wolf forms so now I just need to figure out their accident but I think I have an idea for that.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Huh: Marlene is Marlene McKinnon. She was with Sirius behind Black wards on one of Sirius's family properties when her family was attacked her family.**

 **Timeline:**

 **July 31, 1980: Harry James Potter is born to James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans.**

 **October 31st 1981: Voldemort attacks the Potters.**

 **November 1st 1981: Dumbledore delivers Harry to the Dursleys around Midnight. Harry is found the next morning. Sirius goes after Pettigrew who fakes his death and gets Sirius sent to Azkaban.**

 **November 1983: Peter Pettigrew is found by Remus Lupin hiding with the Weasleys and is stunned, bound and taken to Azkaban where he is sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. Sirius is released from Azakaban and spends the next six months in St. Mungo's recovering from his imprisonment. Peter is of course given Veritaserum along with Sirius Black during the trial.**

 **December 1983** **: Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon marry. Nine months later in June 1984, Hydra Sirius Black is born.**

 **1983: Harry is beaten to near death and sold to Califax Mills, king of the demon elves, at three years old but the child is too badly damaged and dies during the turning. Harry James Potter dies and Abaddon Jameson Mills is born. Abaddon's body is found the next day and Sirius retires from his job as an Auror while the Blacks and Remus move to Black Chatlet in France.**

 **1985-Remus meets Rose Jensen and they date for a year. Capella Andromeda Black is born in March 1985.**

 **1986-Remus and Rose Jensen get married. Six-year-old Abaddon is made prince and heir to the demon elves. Two months later, Remus and Rose find out they are expecting a child.**

 **1987-Harrison Remus Lupin is born, inheriting lycanthrophy from his father.**

 **1988-Pollux Regulus Black is born.**

 **1990-Talitha Rose Lupin is born, thankfully not inheriting lycanthrophy.**

 **1994-Blacks and Lupins move back to England so their children can go to school at Hogwarts.**

 **1995-Hydra is accepted at Hogwarts for his first year.**

 **July 31st 1995-Fifteen-year-old Abaddon Jameson Mills is scented by Sirius and is kidnapped by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.**

* * *

 **Moony, Padfoot and Bambi**

Remus groaned as he came too and found himself lying in the middle of Gringotts. _What happened? Why did I…Harry!_ The aged werewolf sat up quickly and looked widely around him. "Padfoot where's Bambi?"

"He hasn't come out yet," Sirius said as he helped Remus up. The friends looked around and saw the girl who had been with their cub sitting in a chair by the doors. "Should we talk to that girl?" Sirius asked. "Maybe she knows about Bambi since she was with him and that other boy."

"She might find it weird about two people asking about Harry," said Remus. "Maybe we should follow them and we can learn something before then deciding what to do," he said. Though it was hard to resist his wolf who was clamoring to go search for little Bambi and take him home where Moony and Padfoot could watch their cub and make sure nothing bad happened to him.

Sirius whined but nodded. "I'll go tell the girls," he said and left Moony standing there in the middle of the lobby. Remus went to sit on a chair to wait as he kept an eye on the girl who had been with their cub though he wasn't sure why his cub looked different. Jasmine sat with her future king's and fellow slave's bag. The slaves saw Abaddon as their leader and hoped he would lead them to a happier future when he took the throne.

* * *

Sirius ran all the way back to where he and Remus had left their families, bouncing excitedly when he reached them. "Sirius what's the matter?" Marlene asked as she looked at her husband with worry.

"Marlene it's wonderful! Remus and I found our little Bambi!" Sirius shouted happily.

"Shh Sirius. Not so loud. Now calm down and speak slowly," Marlene chastised.

Sirius, grinning like a loon, sat down next to Marlene. "Now speak slowly Siri," Marlene said. "What has you so bubbly?"

"I was walking around Diagon Alley when I saw a boy walking with a girl and another boy around his age heading towards Gringotts," Sirius said.

"You weren't up to any of your old tricks were you Uncle Sirius?" asked Harrison Lupin.

"No Harrison I didn't get into any trouble," said Sirius, "though I may have just come out of Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop after purchasing a few trinkets," he added with a wink at his nephew.

"Oh Merlin," Rose said causing her son to snicker at his mother's expression of horror on her face. "But what is this about Harry Sirius?"

"Well as I was saying," Sirius said, "I was walking around Diagon Alley and I saw a boy who smelled exactly like Harry with another boy and a girl heading towards Gringotts. I'd recognize my pup's scent anywhere and I know Moon would recognize his cub anywhere as well."

Marlene and Rose both nodded, knowing how being with a werewolf and a Grim Animagus would have heightened the sense of smell for their husbands. "Are you sure it was Harry Potter?" Rose asked quietly so nobody around them would hear their conversation.

"Positive," said Sirius. "Remus is at the bank right now, waiting for Harry to come out so we can follow him, find out where he's been and bring him home. I'll finally get to take care of him after all these years."

Both women looked at each other while their children shot each other grins at meeting Harry Potter. "Dad what does this mean for the Boy-Who-Lived?" Hydra Sirius Black asked.

"I'm not sure Hydra," said Sirius with a frown. "But I won't let Dumbledore get his hands on my godson."

Hydra nodded and so did Pollux and Capella. Harrison and Talitha Lupin were both excited to meet Harry, if it was truly the thought to be deceased Boy-Who-Lived, Harrison especially as he knew that he had been named after his father's nephew. "Do you want us to come with you Sirius?" Marlene asked.

"No Marlene. Remus and I are going to bring him somewhere safe once we have him and then we'll bring him back to Grimmauld Place," said Sirius. He ran off before either woman could advise him against doing so.

"Dear Merlin I hope they aren't stupid enough to try to kidnap the poor child out of Diagon Alley," Rose said worriedly. "We don't know where he has been or even if Sirius is telling the truth. His nose could be deceiving him."

The families finished up their ice cream and then went to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Grimmauld Place where the Blacks had taken up residence. Sirius and Remus had spruced up the home and gotten new house elves and Sirius had found out that Kreacher had died of a heart attack in his old age for which the rebellious young man had been grateful.

* * *

Abaddon walked out with Marcus and Jasmine rose from her seat when her fellow slaves arrived back in the lobby, handing Abaddon his bag. _**"Thank you Jasmine. Anything interesting happen?"**_ Abaddon questioned the girl.

" _ **No Abaddon,"**_ Jasmine said, _**"though that man who is sitting in that chair was glancing at me off and on like he wanted to say something,"**_ she replied in Devdow.

Abaddon looked in the direction of the man with sandy brown hair that was peppered with gray hairs before shrugging and tied his moneybag to his belt before leading the way out of Gringotts. He pulled out the list his master had given him and looked at it. "Let's do the shopping in Diagon first and save Muggle London for last," said Abaddon in English. He was excited to see Twilight Alley as he had never been there before but his master had occasionally taken him to Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley and they had gone shopping before in a few other magical allies in different parts of Europe which had been interesting for the young slave and heir to the throne of demon elves.

As they passed Remus who was still sitting in his chair, occasionally looking at the three children, Sirius rushed into the bank and nearly fell on his face in his rush to make sure that his pup was still in the bank. Remus shook his head as Sirius ran into the bank and watched the three teenagers leave before going to Sirius. "Are you trying to scare our cub off Padfoot?" Remus hissed at his friend in a low tone.

"Sorry Remmy," said Sirius. "But…come on! We can't lose him!"

Remus sighed and walked beside Sirius though he was also anxious to meet his cub and discover why he didn't look like Harry. He was also having a bit of time trying to control Moony from taking over as Moony wanted to go after his cub. Sometimes it was hard being a werewolf. Not able to get a job in wizarding Britain and support his family, dealing with hostile and fearful witches and wizards who he had gone to school with looking at him with fear and suspicion, and now fighting his natural pack instincts with Moony in addition to a rambunctious dog.

Abaddon, Marcus and Jasmine first went into Potage's Cauldron Shop where Abaddon went and bought a Copper Cauldron that was on his list, Marcus and Jasmine quietly snickering to themselves as Abaddon took it up to the counter and paid 25 galleons for it. "Oh shush you two," Abaddon said cheerfully. "I didn't mean to melt the last cauldron."

"Sure Abaddon. Whatever you say," Marcus teased.

Abaddon gave the boy an annoyed look but shrunk the cauldron and put it into his bag before they left the shop and then made their way to Slugg & Jugg's Apothecary to pick up potion ingredients. The three teens didn't notice that they were being followed because the alley was crowded at this time of day and so Sirius and Remus were able to stay out of sight as they tracked their pup down.

"Why do you think he looks different? He doesn't look like James at all," Sirius whined.

"I don't know Padfoot," Remus said. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was also concerned. When the three teens began walking down Knockturn Alley, the two Marauders looked worriedly at each other, both thinking the same thing. _Why was Bambi going into an alley known for catering to the Dark Arts?_ The two followed the trio through Knockturn Alley before they finally saw an opening to get Harry but it would involve stupefying a couple of children. Normally they wouldn't do such a thing but they were both desperate to save their little Bambi from wherever he had been all this time, even if he didn't look like Prongs anymore.

Abaddon walked into Moribund's which sold dark arts books and began browsing the store while Marcus and Jasmine remained outside. The store gave them the creeps honestly and didn't think anyone would bother Abaddon inside as Califax sometimes went there himself.

"Are you sure about this Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Of course I'm sure. How else will we get our pup back?" Sirius said.

Remus felt his wolf agree with the Grim Animagus and raised his wand. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" and two sets of red beams hit the two slaves, causing them to fall unconscious on either side of the door. Remus ran inside the store while Remus remained outside and cornered Abaddon in who had a few books in his arms and was looking for a book on dark wards for his master. "Bambi come on. You're safe and we're going to get you out of here," said Sirius.

"Who are you?" Abaddon asked, staring at the man and pressing himself against the bookshelf. Despite being a full demon-elf the teen felt a bit vulnerable here without Marcus and Jasmine but as the entire alley bothered them, he had let them stand outside.

"It's me Padfoot. Your godfather Sirius," Sirius said desperately. "What happened to you Harry? We'll get you cleaned up in no time," he said. "Just come on with me."

"My name isn't Harry and I don't know who Padfoot or Sirius are," Abaddon said. "Now get out of here," he said, his hand moving behind him and going for his wand.

"Sorry Bambi. I didn't want to do this," Padfoot said. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Abaddon froze as the jet of light hit him and he fell to the floor stiff as a board.

"What the heck is going on…?" asked the shop keeper coming back out only to get hit with a stupefy from Remus who had run into the store when he'd seen Sirius cast a spell at his cub.

"Sirius! What are you doing?"

"He doesn't know me Remmy! He doesn't know who I am!" Abaddon lay on the floor, the books scattered around him.

"Well we have to get him out…"

A knife flew at Remus and hit him in the shoulder, making the werewolf scream in pain.

"Get away from him," Marcus snapped as he withdrew another knife to hit the two people accosting their fellow slave and the heir.

"What the hell?" Sirius shouted. "Who are you? What did you do to my godson?!"

Jasmine groaned as she shakily got up and in a panic Sirius sent a bookshelf at the two teens who quickly dodged out of the way while Remus grabbed a book and muttered "Portus." Once the portkey had been created, Remus stuck Abaddon's hand to it with a sticking charm and grabbed Sirius. Dust flew in the air from where the bookshelf hit the wall and Sirius pointed his wand at a terrified and mad demon elf. "Sorry Bambi but you leave me no choice. Stupefy!" and Abaddon's world went black.

* * *

Notes on Sirius's and Remus's daughters:

 **Capella**

Capella is a common name for the yellow star Alpha Aurigae, the brightest in the constellation Auriga ("The Charioteer"). It means "little she-goat" in Latin, and represents the divine goat Amalthea from Roman mythology. Amalthea was the foster-mother of the god Jupiter, and provided him with milk. When Jupiter broke off one of her horns, it became the '"horn of plenty", which provided its owner with whatever food they desired. For the Boorong people of Victoria, this star was Purra, a kangaroo who is chased and killed by the twins in the constellation of Gemini; the tracks of Purra form the bed of the Wimmera River. Capella is a small town in central Queensland named after the star, so it's a surprisingly Australian choice as a star name. It's a fresh twist on Capri or Caprice, with the popular -ella ending. You can see Capella on the northern horizon during summer in Australia, and it's bright enough to be clearly visible.

 **Talitha**

Talitha is one of the common names for Iota Ursae Majoris, a yellow and purple star system in the constellation Ursa Major consisting of two binary stars orbiting around each other. The name is Arabic, and means "the third leap", referring to a gazelle jumping about, which is how Arab astronomers saw this portion of the sky. Talitha is also the Aramaic for "little girl", and is taken from the New Testament when Jesus raises a child from the dead by saying Talitha cumi ("Little girl, get up"). Talitha is pretty, and fits in with popular names like Talia and Taia; it's pronounced TAH-lith-ah. Ursa Major, or the Great Bear, is one of the best known and loved constellations of the northern hemisphere, but in Australia it can only be viewed in April/May, and is so low on the northern horizon we see only part of it; we cannot see Talitha at all.


	4. Retribution

**Retribution**

 _12 Grimmauld Place_

The portkey deposited the group in Grimmauld Place, an ancient house belonging to the Black Family and Sirius's childhood home. The young heir remained unconscious but Sirius levitated his godson upstairs to his old room. Once his pup had been laid on the bed, Sirius took Harry's wand and the packages he was carrying on him, covered Harry up in blankets that were Gryffindor red and gold, for that was the only house worthy of James Potter's son after all, set up a ward to alert him when his pup awakened and then went downstairs to the living room to nurse a bottle of fire whiskey with Remus while the two Marauders' waited for their little Bambi to wake up.

Remus was nursing a glass of fire whiskey as Sirius came into the living room, the werewolf watching the fire that had been lit by Kreacher. "I can't believe we have our pup back Remus," said Sirius as he sat down in a comfortable armchair by the fire and poured himself a glass of the magical alcohol. "We'll finally be able to find out where has been all this time, I can get custody of him, and we can enroll him in Hogwarts."

Remus nodded and took another sip of his fire whiskey. "Padfoot are you sure we're doing the right thing? We don't know where he's been all this time and it's obvious he doesn't remember us at all. Who knows who had Harry all this time?"

"I know Moony and that's why we can't let him leave. I failed Harry when I went after Peter and didn't fight Hagrid for him. This is my chance to make it up to not only our little Bambi but also to Prongs and Lily. Knowing I was innocent of betraying the Potters and thoughts of Bambi were the only things that kept me from going insane in Azkaban like everyone else. I can't fail them again."

Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. There would be no getting through to Sirius like this. "What about our wives and kids? We're going to have to let them in on where Harry is staying."

"No they can't know anything until Harry is better. Once he's better, then we can show Harry to his new mother and cousins."

"Marlene isn't going to take the place of Harry's mother," said Remus, beginning to think this was a bad idea though his wolf internally agreed with Padfoot about keeping their cub under lock and key. "Why are we at Grimmauld Place anyway? I thought we were taking him somewhere else?"

"Marlene will be a surrogate mother to Harry. Much better than that fat red-headed twit Molly who was jealous of Lily."

Remus had to agree there. Molly had wanted to be with James for his money and when that failed, had used a love potion on Arthur Weasley who was actually related distantly to the Black family. Not many people knew that the Weasleys were related to the Blacks or that Arthur had been given a love potion by Molly. He'd overheard her talking about it when he and Sirius had come back to England and had visited the Weasleys. Hermione had asked about love potions and Molly had explained how she had dosed Arthur to Ginny and Hermione. That girl…Ginny…was just as bad as Molly had been concerning the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' Remus knew he would need to watch out for Ginny's behavior once Harry went back to Hogwarts.

"We will go somewhere else. Maybe Marauders Chateau in France," said Sirius. "I just wanted to come here and get some things first and give Bambi some time to get accustomed to us first."

"This isn't going to go well," said Remus but Padfoot was ignoring him.

* * *

 _Chilgrave Castle, Zavask Island_

After seeing the prince being taken away by wizards, Marcus and Jasmine knew they couldn't trace the wizards by portkey. Both were squibs, having been kicked out of their families upon their parents' discovering their lack of magic which is how they had ended up as slaves in the demon elf kingdom. They hurried back to The Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Chilgrave Castle where they rushed into the meeting room of King Califax.

"Where is my son?" Califax questioned, the generals and captains of the army leaving as their king stood.

"He was take sire by wizards," said Marcus. "We tried to stop them but they sent a bookcase at us after we recovered from their stunners and they also stunned the owner of Moribund's."

A deep growl rumbled in Califax's chest, making the two slaves tremble in fear. Angering Califax was never a good thing and they knew they were in for it since they had let the heir be taken. "Apparently I was wrong to send a couple of incompetent fools with my heir," said Califax. "Guards!"

A couple of guards ran into the meeting room and saluted their king. "Sir!"

"Take Marcus and Jasmine to the dungeons and inform their masters they are on quarter rations for two weeks."

"Yes sir," said the guards as they escorted the two slaves away.

Califax paced the meeting room in anger before ordering two of his captains to lead the search for Abaddon. The appointed captains nodded and Califax dismissed the meeting. He wouldn't be able to concentrate fully until his son was safe and sound at home. Everyone soon became aware that the prince was missing and became restless with worry, notably the slaves and the nobles; one group who saw him as their leader and the other group who would serve him when he became king. Thus it was a nervous group that gathered and waited for news on Abaddon.

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place_

It was late afternoon when Abaddon's heterochromatic eyes opened. He had never been subjected to a wizard's magic before which was why it had taken him so long to come back to the land of the living. His head hurt and he laid there in the bed as he got adjusted to his surroundings by using his superior senses of sight, smell and hearing. The demon elf growled as he became aware that he was not in his room at home in Chilgrave Castle and the colors were just gaudy and displeasing to his senses. What _idiot_ could possibly want such disgusting colors in a room?

As he became aware of his surroundings, Abaddon focused on clearing his mind like his father had taught him. Clearing one's mind along with organization were the keys to Occlumency. Sitting up, Abaddon looked around the room to see what was in it and if he could learn anything about the _bastards_ who had kidnapped him from Knockturn Alley. _Damn wizards_ , he thought to himself in disgust. They were the ones who had abandoned him, or rather Harry Potter, to those pathetic Muggles in the first place according to what he had been informed by Califax.

Yup…there were still the disgusting colors of red and gold all around the room. There was an oak wardrobe against the opposite wall, a desk with chair beneath the window, and for some odd reason pictures of naked women and women in bikinis all around the room. Of course the pictures were moving. Abaddon threw the blankets off and got off the bed before turning to look at it. It was a four-poster queen-size canopy with red silk hangings and red and gold blankets on the bed. He checked to see if he still had his wand, list and packages he'd bought with him. He had his list but not his packages or his wand. Well that just wouldn't do at all.

Downstairs Remus and Sirius became aware that there was screaming from upstairs and the sounds of things being thrown about. Both men looked at each other and rushed upstairs to Sirius's old room where Harry had been laid in bed. Withdrawing their wands, they entered the room to see posters ripped off the wall, one of the chair's legs missing, the silk hangings shredded as if an animal had torn them to pieces. Looking around they spotted their pup growling at the pair as they entered.

"Harry it's Sirius and Remus," said Sirius. "Your Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony remember?" Sirius asked as he walked into the room. He could smell his godson's anger and anxiety but couldn't figure out why Harry would be mad at being back with his family and away from the people who had kept him prisoner for fifteen years. Of course Sirius and Remus couldn't fathom that Harry Potter no longer existed, not when this boy had the same scent as their cub, though if they had paused to dig deeper they would have smelled the evilness about the teenager.

"Harry," Remus said in a calm tone. "You're safe now. You don't have to be afraid of us. We're your family and we'll see to it that the people who made you not like James will pay."

 _They've got to be kidding,_ thought Abaddon, his upper lip curling in disgust. "A human and a werewolf," growled Abaddon. "How utterly sickening. I don't know who you are or who this Harry Potter is but I know he died a long time ago. Or did you miss the article in the Daily Prophet?"

"See he knows us Remus!" shouted Sirius excitedly.

"I don't think that's it," said Remus.

"Where is my wand human?" questioned Abaddon, each word dripping with venom off his tongue, an underlying current of anger in his vocals. But of course it went over this human's head.

"I took it Harry for safe keeping along with those pack…," Sirius started to say only to be blasted into the wall. Sirius landed against the ground with a yelp as Abaddon windlessly summoned his wand and packages to him.

Remus shot a stupefy at him but Abaddon was ready this time and dodged the attack before sending a blasting curse at the werewolf and sent him flying through the open doorway and over the railing. There was the sound of stairs and wood breaking as Abaddon turned his wand back on Sirius Black, ignoring the pained yelps of the werewolf. "I think it's time you suffered for kidnapping me but I'll let my father take care of you both. For now I think this will do," said Abaddon. Aiming his wand just below the belt, he smiled manically at Sirius Black and said one spell. "Diffindo."

Sirius screamed as he felt his goods being severed from the cutting spell. The rich metallic scent of iron filled the air as Sirius began bleeding. Abaddon cast another spell to make sure that there was going to be no way his manhood could be reattached. Chuckling Abaddon checked the supplies he had bought so far for his master and removed the few tracking charms on them that he could see. Putting them back in his pockets, he turned his gaze once more upon Sirius. They wanted to track him did they? Well…if they wanted to track him back to his home and meet the fury of his master…Abaddon smirked. "Why you're bleeding out I'll go check on your werewolf friend shall I?" questioned Abaddon before he strode past the bleeding Sirius and made his way down the stairway to where the werewolf was lying in pain the first floor landing, blood trickling out of his mouth.

"Now what do werewolves fear most? The full moon and silver. Since there's no spell that will amplify the effects of the full moon, I'll have to go with silver instead. Argentum catenam solvere," he said and watched as silver chains shot out of his wand before wrapping around Remus's injured body, making the werewolf howl in pain. "Diffindo," he said and watched as Remus too lost the ability to reproduce, following up with a cauterizing spell so that the werewolf didn't bleed to death. The reason he didn't do the same for Harry's godfather was because that human deserved to wither in pain until his father got ahold of them. Oh yes…retribution was indeed sweet.

* * *

 _OC Spell: Argentum catenam solvere='Silver chain bind.'_

 _Binds a werewolf in silver chains and burns them._


	5. Home

**AN 1: Well I'm doing good so far. I removed a preview from Moonlight Shadows and updated it twice in one day with a preview to Den of Shadows and an answer to Moonlight Melodies Challenge so check those out if you haven't already.**

 **AN 2: Next Chapter we go to Hogwarts!**

 **To whoever asked about the demon elves: They are children of some demons and elves. Banished from both elven and demon societies, they created their own society. I've never had anything to do with Forsaken Realms or Dungeons and Dragons (other than watching the movie) and don't know about the people you speak of.**

* * *

 **Home**

 _Chilgrave Castle, Zavask Island_

After the meeting had been dismissed, the two Captains got their covert infiltration teams together. "One of us should take Knockturn Alley and someone should take Muggle London. We don't know if these wizards have ties to the muggle world so it's best to cover our bases," said Captain Thuviel Laufin.

"Indeed," said Captain Rowan Greenleaf. "My team will take Muggle London as we've been in it more than your team has."

"Oh shut up Rowan," said Thuviel before the two Captains made their way to the barracks to get their teams. Rowan had changed into Muggle clothing, black cargo pants with a green t-shirt and a black trench coat. His usual attire when he made his way into the Muggle world for business. When the teams were decked out in appropriate wear though both teams wore battle armor made of basilisk skin beneath their clothing, made their way to the public floo to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

 _The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London_

The wizards and other magical folk stared as a large group of hooded people flooed into The Leaky Cauldron, a famous pub by wizarding British standards that concealed the entrance to Diagon Alley out back. It looked a bit dingy from the outside but inside was warm and hospitable. There were vampires, werewolves, Hags, and wizard folk sitting there talking, eating lunch and arranging with the barkeep Tom to rent rooms for a night or the time until school started. They then split up, one group going out the front door into Muggle London and the other group heading through the pub/inn to the back courtyard which was bordered by a brick wall and had a pile of trashcans out back.

Captain Laufin pulled out his wand and tapped the correct brick on the wall and the team waited as the wall slide open to reveal an archway and the entrance to Diagon Alley. "Czar go with Thorn to Gringotts. See when the Prince left with the two slaves. Nitro go with Carbon and Sulfur into Knockturn Alley and investigate. The rest of you split up and ask around," said Rowan.

"Yes Captain sir," said the group and proceeded to carry out their orders. Captain Laufin took a couple of experienced soldiers with him to investigate the more populated stores while others went to Fluorescent Ice Cream Parlor and some lesser known stores in Diagon Alley to enquire if anyone had seen Jasmine or Marcus in the stores.

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London_

Sirius had been unable to get to his wand, the Grim Animagus never having been good with wandless magic, and even if he had been able to get his wand, was in too much pain and shock from being castrated by his own Godson. This boy said he wasn't Harry and he knew what the papers had said. He had seen Harry's body lying in the middle of Diagon Alley but why did this boy have Harry's scent if his Godson was in fact dead? It made no sense but Sirius Black was too much of an ignorant person to believe that his sense of smell had been wrong and it never crossed his mind to set this boy free like any good smart person would have done. Of course any sane person would never have resorted to kidnapping someone in broad daylight either, even if they were a wizard or witch.

Sirius, however, did know one thing. He had to stop the bleeding or get help in order to survive so he lowered the wards long enough to apparate to Hogwarts. Dumbledore needed to know that Harry had been found and wasn't dead after all and surely Madam Pomfrey could stop the bleeding before he died of blood loss. As he appeared in front of the Hogwarts Gates, he got lucky when Hagrid who was strolling the grounds with his giant boarhound Fang, saw a figure appear outside the gates and hurried over, sending a passing student to get Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

Remus Lupin, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Abaddon twirled his wand in a complicated manner for a wizard and cut open Remus's back before tightening the chains so that the silver ended up in his wounds as well. "You shouldn't have dared kidnap me wolf," said Abaddon over Remus's screams before he lifted his head as he felt the wards of the house drop. "Well. It seems like your little friend escaped. Pity," said Abaddon.

"Dumbledore will know you're alive Harry," said Remus, only to cry out as Abaddon sent an incendio at the wolf's clothing. Though Remus couldn't imagine why Sirius would disapparate to Hogwarts and inform Dumbledore that they had found their lost cub. Sirius had said he wouldn't want Dumbledore getting his clutches into Harry. Was Sirius still suffering effects of being in Azkaban after all and just not letting anyone, not even his friend and his wife know of it?

"I told you before wolf. My name is not Harry Potter. And that human won't be able to say anything about me." Abaddon had made sure that crazed wizard wouldn't be able to say anything about his appearance or who he was at all and nobody would be able to get the information out of him except his father and himself. He kept the werewolf within the chains and then looked at the damage of the wolf falling down two flights of stairs. "Hmm. Maybe I overpowered that spell a little," he mused to himself before levitating the werewolf into the living room of Grimmauld Place and looking around the townhouse that had belonged to the Blacks.

* * *

 _Diagon Alley, London_

As someone in a hooded cloak and a mask covering their face approached Fluorescent's Ice Cream Parlor, Harrison noticed and alerted his mom to the strange figure coming into the parlor. "Hey mom does that person look like he's here for ice cream?" asked Harrison as he pointed in the direction of the stranger.

"Harrison Remus Lupin, it isn't nice to point at strangers," said Rose Lupin but she followed her son's gaze to the hooded figure. "I wonder what he is here for?"

"I hope Sirius is okay," said Marlene worriedly. "I don't know how he will react if he finds out his godson isn't dead after all."

"Forget how Sirius will behave," said Rose. "Imagine what the world will think?"

Marlene nodded. She could only imagine the headlines that would prevail around the world if it was revealed that Harry Potter hadn't died after all. "I wonder if we should attempt to get in contact with Sirius and Remus? At least to make sure they are alright," Marlene said.

Rose nodded, thinking that was a good idea as well as their children continued with their ice creams. She pulled out a two-way mirror to contact Remus. Rose and Marlene had both been given such mirrors that were connected to their husbands' mirrors as well as Remus and Sirius having some themselves. She got up and went to contact Remus to see if everything was alright as there hadn't been any word from him in half an hour.

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place_

In Remus's pocket, his two-way mirror was beeping. He was unable to get to it since he was trussed up like a turkey. Abaddon got up and walked over to Remus, pawing through his pockets until he found the mirror before lifting it to his face and studying it. "What is this?"

"Don't touch that! It's mine!" Remus snarled. Sirius was wrong. There was no way this…this evilness in human form…was their cub. Harry had died and Sirius was maddened with grief and hope.

"Remus? Are you there? Is everything alright? Why are you at Grimmauld Place? Did you find Harry?"

"Ro…!" Remus shouted but then there was the shattering of glass as the mirror fell to the ground and smashed to pieces under Abaddon's boot.

"Oops. My hand must have slipped," said Abaddon. He turned his glare upon Remus. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"We thought you were our cub," said Remus, seeing as he had no choice but to comply with this monster.

"Is that so?" Abaddon questioned, twirling his wand around in his hand. "Where are we?"

Remus tried to resist but Abaddon tightened the chains once more, forcing Remus to give the location to the teenager in front of him. "Good doggie," said Abaddon before he began pacing the room in thought.

* * *

 _Hogwarts Infirmary, 4_ _th_ _Floor, Hogwarts, Scotland_

On a bed in the Hogwarts Infirmary lay Sirius Black. Madam Pomfrey had been forced to call in a specialist from St. Mungo's to help her stop the bleeding but even so Sirius Black had needed blood transfusions since Sirius had lost so much blood. Then the Grim Animagus and ex-Auror had been told that he would never again be able to have any more children or even sex again. Not even magic could do anything for that.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were both in the infirmary at Sirius's bedside, waiting for the Grim Animagus to awaken. He had fainted after being given the devastating news and so the Headmaster and his Deputy Headmistress were waiting for him to wake up, quietly talking among themselves. Sirius hadn't been able to tell them anything about how he had been castrated and who had done that to him. They would have said maybe Bellatrix Lestrange but she was still in Azkaban with plenty of other Death Eaters that hadn't been able to use money to get out of prison.

"Why can't Mr. Black say anything about what happened to him Albus?" asked Minerva. She was no fan of Sirius's but he had been a good Auror before he had quit and moved to France. Really, Minerva only tolerated him because he had been James's best friend.

"I'm afraid I can't say Minerva," said Albus. "I can't even detect any magical signature on Sirius's besides his own." He looked to Severus Snape who had come out of Minerva's office with some potions. "My boy can you perhaps use Legilimency to determine who injured Mr. Black?"

"Why don't you do it yourself Headmaster? If anything, whoever prevented Black from having more kids should be given an Order of Merlin. I can't imagine there's anything interesting in Black's head anyway."

"Please Severus. If this was Death Eaters then we need to know who it was so they can be tried and sent to Azkaban."

Severus rolled his eyes before pointing his wand at Black and saying the spell. Entering Black's mind, he took care of Black's pitiful blocks to keep intruders out, and delved deep into his mind to look for information on the person or persons who had 'maimed' a member of the quartet that had been the bane of his existence most of his life. Despite himself being a master at mind magics, he too was unable to find anything of importance, other than…

"I'm afraid Headmaster that I can detect nothing in his mind to point to who may have done this," said Severus once he had withdrawn his mind from Black's. An involuntary shudder ran down his spine and he had to take a seat on the bed opposite Black to keep from fainting. Madam Pomfrey ran to get him some chocolate. It was as if the Potions Master were suffering from the after effects of a Dementor attack.

"What is it my boy?" asked Dumbledore.

Severus took the chocolate bar gratefully from Madam Pomfrey when she came back and handed it to him but didn't respond right away as he tried to gather his thoughts. "What I saw Headmaster…it was something that not even the Dark Lord can achieve," said Severus. "His mind was covered in never-ending darkness that was choked full of evil. It was like I was suffocating, the deeper I went into the darkness. I'm not sure what this means for Black or the cause of this darkness upon his mind but it is possible this darkness might be hiding something. However, I dare not risk my own sanity to find out."

Dumbledore looked troubled but thanked Severus and he made his way down to his quarters in the dungeons with the bar of chocolate still uneaten and in his hand. After closing the door to his quarters and putting the wards up, he snapped at a house-elf to bring him something from the kitchens and proceeded to down a bottle of fire whiskey as he pondered just who or what could have put the evil-aura like darkness in Black's mind.

* * *

 _Diagon Alley, London_

Rose Lupin looked at Marlene worriedly. "I tried contacting Remus and he said to someone not to touch the mirror. I could see the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place but I couldn't see who else was there."

"Did you see Sirius?" asked Marlene.

"No," said Rose. "I think Remus is in trouble though." She stood up and told her children to come with her. The demon elf who had been enquiring with some customers, happened to hear the address of some place in London and contacted Captain Greenleaf to investigate the address before walking over to the two women sitting with a few children at an outside table.

"Excuse me Miss?"

"Mrs. Lupin," said Rose as she turned towards the figure, surprised to see the hooded figure from earlier. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you had seen this boy or girl around here?" the man asked, holding up photos of Marcus and Jasmine.

"No I'm afraid I haven't," said Rose. "I'm sorry. Have you Marlene?"

Marlene looked at the pictures closely. "I'm afraid I haven't." The children shook their heads after looking at the pictures. "Are they your children?"

"They're the children of a friend of mine. I was hoping to find them. You see they wandered away from me when I was buying Potion ingredients earlier and I'm afraid I can't find them anywhere so far."

"Oh dear. I'm sorry to hear that," said Rose. "I'm afraid I can't help you though."

"That's alright. I'm sure I'll find them eventually." The demon-elf left the restaurant and hid in the shadows to watch the group leave.

* * *

 _Muggle London_

"Captain Greenleaf!"

"What is it?" Rowan asked.

"Sir, Itzal has reported that a woman tried to contact a person named Remus Lupin at a place called 12 Grimmauld Place in London."

"Remus Lupin hmmm? Wasn't that a werewolf who was in the news a couple years ago for being friends with Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew after young Mr. Potter died?"

"Yes sir," said the soldier.

"Well perhaps we should check it out. Perhaps our young prince is being kept there," said Rowan. After doing some talking, they headed towards the area where they found their prince and a werewolf who was tied up with the silver chain spell. They took the prince home, along with the werewolf to question him, and disapparated back to Chilgrave Castle. Rowan also notified Captain Greenleaf and the team quickly went back to the floo in The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

 _Chilgrave Castle, Zavask Island_

Seeing their prince home safe and sound, one of the slaves was sent to go get their king. Califax had remained within the meeting room, waiting for news on his son, and hurried after the slave to the southern side of the island where the disapparation and public floo networks, others following behind him.

"Well…what do we have here?" Califax asked as he arrived on scene.


	6. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

Abaddon bowed to his master as Califax approached along with Greenleaf's Covert Infiltration team and Laufin's Covert Infiltration team. Remus's bound body was tossed at Califax's feet as he stopped before them, his eyes going towards his slave to make sure Abaddon was not harmed with his kidnapping. Califax looked down at the person at his feet with disdain and inhaled the air, detecting the scent of wolf in the air. Mixed in with the scent of wolf was the scent of sickness, a cause of werewolves taking wolfsbane. "So a werewolf is responsible for kidnapping my slave while he was out getting supplies for me in the wizarding world is he? Not only a werewolf, but a half-wolf who can't even accept the beast inside him."

Everything had happened so suddenly that it was taking the werewolf time to adjust to his surroundings. One minute he had been with Harry and then a team of people had stormed into Grimmauld before taking him and Harry to this island. The people had called Harry 'Abaddon' which Remus knew wasn't his cub's name and then taken them both to…well it appeared to be an island from what Remus could see and mind you, he couldn't see much except the ground in front of him. Around them were people, a mixture of humans and people that looked like they were half-elves. One of the humans ran off into the distance and minutes passed as Remus tried unsuccessfully to get out of his bindings and take Harry away from this place, to take him to Hogwarts where he would be safe, before the human came back with a person with gold eyes and long light brown hair, olive skin and a golden crown with diamonds on his head. This person emitted power, darkness, fear, dominance, and even commanded respect. Remus whimpered as he stared up at the being who inhaled the air like a dog or a wolf, in his case, and declared that Remus was a werewolf. Though he couldn't understand why the man had said that Remus was a sick werewolf.

"Your Majesty," said a young demon elf. "Prince Abaddon was found in a home called 12 Grimmauld Place in Muggle London, under hostage by this werewolf who is known as Remus Lupin."

"Remus Lupin. Isn't he friends with Sirius Black?"

"Yes sire," said the young demon elf. "They were troublemakers in school according to my slave who went to school with them. Them and that man James Potter made school life hell for Slytherin House."

Abaddon frowned at the mention of James Potter, having heard about him from some older slaves when they had been cleaning the stables and castle when he was a child. Abaddon didn't like bullies and when he had found out what Harry's parents had been like, he was glad the boy had died when he had been three-years-old and Abaddon had been born of darkness, suffering and pain. He looked up at his master who was also frowning. "Abaddon release your spell on the werewolf. Then I want you to tell me what happened while you're looked over by Vex."

"Yes sire," said Abaddon and pulled out his wand before canceling the spell. The silver chains unwound from Remus's body and the werewolf screamed as the chains peeled out of the wounds he had gotten when being thrown down three flights of stairs in Grimmauld. When the chains were removed they vanished from sight and Remus was left panting from the pain. "We got to Diagon Alley easily enough and made our way to Gringotts. I went down with Marcus to the Mills Vault and left Jasmine in the lobby to wait for our return. She told me that two men had come into the bank after Marcus and I had gone down with a goblin to our vault and this man," he said nudging Remus with his foot as the prince had risen from where he had been kneeling on the ground when Califax arrived, "had scented the air and said something about some kid named 'Harry' before fainting against the other man. We left Gringotts after I had retrieved money and continued our way through Diagon Alley, picking up the items requested that are housed in Diagon Alley. Afterwards we made our way to Knockturn Alley and I went into Moribunds. I had left Marcus and Jasmine outside since they don't like being in Knockturn Alley to guard the door and was looking for the items required in the shop when the men named Remus Lupin and Sirius Black came into the shop. They called me 'Harry' and that I had to go with them. Sirius Black, he said he was my godfather. I tried telling them that I didn't know who they were or who Harry was but Sirius Black hit me with the petrifying spell," Califax's eyes darkened in anger and he growled menacingly at the half-wolf on the ground, "and I was portkeyed away. Remus attacked the shop owner and Sirius Black sent a bookcase at Marcus and Jasmine when they tried to defend me from the doorway.

"I woke up in a room decked out with posters of naked women on them and horrible red and gold blankets on me a while later and when I didn't find the packages and my wand I panicked. They came up and tried talking to me but I sent Remus Lupin out of the doorway and over the banister. Then I castrated Sirius Black and left him there to deal with the werewolf, castrated and cauterized his wound and put silver chains on the werewolf. Unfortunately, the human managed to disapparate and the half-wolf mentioned that his friend had likely gone to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore about 'Harry' being alive. Then I was rescued by Greenleaf's team and brought back home."

Califax's golden eyes had darkened as he listened to his slave's recount of his time being kidnapped and deep guttural growls were sounding inside his chest and up his throat to come out between his lips. "Did they hurt you other than the petrifying spell?"

"No sir," said Abaddon.

"He's not Abaddon. He's Harry Potter! Son of James Potter and Lily Potter!" Remus shouted angrily at Califax, causing the slaves who were watching to gasp in horror. Remus paid the sudden fear of the humans no mind as he glared up at the being that called himself 'king'. "Who are you and why does my cub look different?! Where am I?!"

"I ask the questions here mutt," growled Califax. "Take him to my throne room and guard him. If he escapes or tries to send a Patronus anywhere, kill him."

The teams bowed and two members of Laufin's team grabbed Mr. Lupin and took him to the thorne room. Once they had disappeared from sight, Califax turned towards Abaddon. "Come Abaddon. I think you might enjoy watching this wolf's demise for daring to kidnap the prince of Demon Elves."

Abaddon smirked and followed King Califax across the grounds towards Chilgrave Castle where they lived. The teen was interested in what punishment his father would give to this werewolf who had been partly responsible for kidnapping him. "Father, what happened to Marcus and Jasmine?"

"They were sent to the dungeons with quarter rations for failing to protect you. Though I can see that is mostly my fault by allowing a couple of slaves to go with you instead of guards."

Abaddon nodded, deferring to his father's wisdom as well as his admittance that he had been wrong. Something that Califax rarely admitted to anyone was being wrong but the king of the demon elves learned from his mistakes and strove to never repeat them. Abaddon knew it was likely he would be confined to Chilgrave Castle for the foreseeable future, just like he had been as a young child. He may be the heir to the race of demon elves, but he was still a slave and had to obey his master's wishes. However, there was also a pest of a Light Lord who create a change in the young teenager's life which would bring enemies, friends, and love.

* * *

In Diagon Alley, Marlene was worried. There hadn't been any word from Sirius at all and Remus had suddenly cut off. Both women were worried for their husbands and so they paid the tab at the ice cream shop and walked to the Leaky Cauldron to floo to their respective homes to see if Remus and Sirius had gone to one home or the other. As they were walking to the Leaky Cauldron, a cat patronus appeared in front of them and spoke with Minerva McGonagall's voice.

"Sirius is at the Hogwarts infirmary Mrs. Black. My office floo is open for use for you to come."

Marlene looked at Rose and rushed towards The Leaky Cauldron. The Blacks flooed to Professor McGonagall's office followed by the Lupins. "Ah Mrs. Black and Mrs. Lupin," said Professor McGonagall as they came into her office. Marlene and Rose nodded to the Deputy Headmistress and cast scourgify on their clothes and their childrens' clothing. "Mr. Black is in the infirmary. I'm afraid he has suffered damage to his lower regions and will no longer be able to perform anymore." There were after all young children in the room.

Marlene blanched at the thought of her husband being harmed like that. "Was it Death Eaters?"

"We don't know," said Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Black passed out after being informed of the news. Is Mr. Lupin with you?"

"You mean Remus didn't come to Hogwarts with Sirius?" asked Rose, worry appearing on her features at hearing her husband was still missing. She clutched Harrison and Talitha to her.

"Mr. Lupin is missing? Oh dear. Professor Dumbledore will want to hear about this," said Professor McGongall. "Please, follow me to the infirmary. Professor Dumbledore is there now."

Professor McGonagall led them to the fourth floor where the Hospital Wing was. Madam Pomfrey was giving a pain relieving potion to Sirius and Headmaster Dumbledore was standing by Sirius's bedside but moved aside as Professor McGonagall entered with the Blacks and Lupisn. Marlene rushed over to her husband and clutched his hand in her own, kissing her husband on his forehead. "Sirius. Sirius are you alright?" she asked him.

Sirius's eyes fluttered open as he heard his wife's voice, the pain reliever also helping him. "Marlene?"

"Yes Sirius. I'm here along with Hydra, Pollux and Capella. As well as Rose, Harrison and Talitha. Where's Remus? What happened to you?"

"Remus…Remus and I…found Harry. He was different but he was Harry. At least he smelled like Harry."

Marlene frowned and Dumbledore and McGonagall both turned towards Sirius. "Harry who my boy?" asked Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter Headmaster. We saw a boy…a boy who looked different than our pup but he smelled like him."

"That's impossible Sirius," said Professor McGonagall. "Harry Potter died years ago when he was three-years-old. His vaults deactivated and without an heir to the Potter line, the Potter vault is now the property of the Ministry of Magic." The poor man was obviously still suffering from effects of being in Azkaban. Even he should know this was impossible.

"I have to say that Minerva is right Sirius. Perhaps you need to go back to St. Mungo's. There is a death certificate for Harry in the Hall of Records and you know that only happens when a wizard or witch dies. The Minister took control of the Potter Vault after Harry died since there were no Potters left in existence. Madam Pomfrey can you have someone from St. Mungo's floo here to get Mr. Black a room there?" It was sad to see the Black Lord obsessive over his dead godson and the best thing to happen was for Sirius Black to return to St. Mungo's.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and went to her office to floo a friend at St. Mungo's, though the stern witch felt sorry for Sirius Black. They should have guessed that Sirius would end up doing badly after returning to England though why it was now when Hydra was due to start Hogwarts as a first year, that he would suddenly become obsessed over poor little Harry Potter was anybody's guess. Dumbledore turned to Marlene. "Can you tell me what happened Marlene?"

Rose frowned to herself when Dumbledore didn't ask about Remus. Perhaps the Lupins had been wrong to follow the Blacks back to England. We should have stayed in France instead, Rose thought to herself. Apparently, even the great Albus Dumbledore didn't care for werewolves even though he had let Remus go to school as a child despite being a dark creature.

"We were in Diagon Alley, shopping for Hydra's school supplies," said Marlene. "After shopping, we went to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for ice cream. Sirius thought he smelled something and went to Gringotts. He came back a while later saying that he found Harry Potter and dragged Remus to Gringotts. Then they just disappeared."

"Maybe an hour went by before I decided to contact Remus but he didn't answer me," said Rose. "We decided to leave and go to our homes to see if either of our husbands had gone to one home or another when we got Minerva's patronus and flooed over her right away."

"I'm not crazy! Marlene don't let them take me to St. Mungo's!" Sirius shouted.

"It's for your own good Sirius," said Marlene, her voice filled with a mix of sadness and determination. Although it pained her to know that her husband would be in St. Mungo's for Merlin only knew how long, she would do anything to ensure he was better and had forgotten about his dead godson for good though she didn't mind if he cherished the time when they had been alive before the attack on Godric's Hollow.

"Are you going to do anything about Remus Headmaster Dumbledore?" questioned Rose.

"Yes, we'll send out some people to look for him though he won't be a high priority given that he is a werewolf," admitted the Headmaster. "I'm afraid the Ministry of Magic doesn't care that Remus helped fight in the first war."

"All that matters is that Uncle Remus is a werewolf doesn't it?" questioned Hydra.

"Hydra, please don't speak to your future Headmaster that way," said Marlene.

"Not to worry my dear. Hydra has a right to be upset," said Dumbledore as McGonagall frowned in disapproval at the child's disrespect towards the Headmaster.

It was a few minutes later that healers from St. Mungo's came and took Sirius, kicking and screaming until he was stunned by one of the healers, back to St. Mungo's for more testing though one of the healers told Marlene that Sirius might never come out of the hospital if he didn't accept that his godson was dead and was never coming back. Marlene had nodded and taken her children home. Dumbledore went to contact Kinglsey, Tonks, and Diggle to see if they could find out what had happened to Remus Lupin. The three aurors had gone to do as they had been told at Dumbledore's behest.

* * *

Back at Chilgrave Castle, Abaddon stood beside Califax's throne as guards kept Remus under wand point. Remus growled at Califax who rolled his eyes at the werewolf's pathetic attempts to sound intimidating. Demons were the most intimidating creatures on earth. Abaddon watched in slight boredom as Califax remained seated in his throne, his body lithe and dangerous as a panther before the king drew his lips back in a snarl that echoed throughout the room. Within the throne room were slaves and other demon elves who were watching with curiosity.

Drinks and food were brought by a slave to the king and prince who took them without thanks as they stared at the werewolf. There were quiet murmurs among the human slaves as they wondered when their chief master was going to speak and punish the foolish werewolf. "Sit," commanded Califax and the horde of slaves and demon elves sat on the floor to watch the event. The only ones who remained standing were Abaddon and the guards who were surrounding Remus Lupin.

"Now, I understand that you are one Remus John Lupin. You are also a werewolf and attended Hogwarts during your childhood. Is this correct?" questioned Califax after he took a sip of his drink.

"Yes," said Remus as he looked up at the teenager standing beside the man on the throne made of obsidian stone. "Though that is none of your business and you still haven't answered who you are."

Califax just stared at the werewolf who he considered beneath him. "It is my business when you conspire to and willingly kidnap my slave along with attacking two other slaves that belong to two of my subjects," said Califax. "But as for who I am...I am Califax Mills, king of the demon elves."

"I've never heard of your race."

"That's because we don't go to Hogwarts," said Califax with a laugh. "Hogwarts has subpar education. We tend to send our children to Koldovstoretz in Russia or Uagadou School of Magic in Uganda."

"What are those?"

"I thought he was supposed to be smart," muttered a slave who had gone to Hogwarts with the Marauders as a child.

"Did you say something Matthew?" Califax questioned.

"Sorry sire," said Matthew. "I just said that Remus was supposed to be smart."

"Matthew? Matthew Connor?" asked Remus in surprise, seeing the old Gryffindor who had been a year below him at Hogwarts.

"Hello Remus. Surprised you remembered me when the Marauders picked on me for being friends with a Hufflepuff and other students in our House for being friends with those outside Gryffindor or that you didn't like," said Matthew. "I see you aren't very smart if you kidnap an innocent teenager."

"We thought he was Harry Potter. He smelled like our cub and we just took him without thinking," said Remus.

The demon elf master who owned Matthew hit him as he was about to speak again which caused Abaddon to chuckle. "Now then Mr. Lupin. You testified years ago that Mr. Pettigrew who is now deceased, was a rat animagus and helped to capture Mr. Pettigrew when you recognized him in his rat form on a trip to Diagon Alley. I am aware that you did not leave Great Britain until after Harry Potter was found dead in Diagon Alley a few days later. Why did you think that my slave was your lost 'cub' as you called him?"

"Well…we smelled him and he smelled like our cub Harry Potter. We'd recognize that smell from anywhere since I'm a werewolf and Sirius is a Grim Animagus," said Remus, not realizing that he had given these people cause to search for the Black Lord and punish him as well for helping participate in the kidnapping. "We did realize that our cub had died when he was three and we miss him every day."

"Well I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not," said Califax. "You committed a stupid mistake by daring to kidnap my slave and heir to our race." He raised his wand and pointed it at the werewolf's chest. "Goodbye Remus Lupin."

"No wait!"

"Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light shot out of his wand and hit Remus dead center, causing his lifeless body to fall to the ground at the guards' feet. "Deposit the wolf's body where he was found with my heir," said Califax as he slipped his wand back into the wand holster on his right wrist.

The guards grabbed the corpse and headed towards the disappartion point on the southern side of the island to do as their king said. Califax took another sip of his drink and turned to his slave. "Abaddon you are confined to the castle until further notice."

"Yes Master," said Abaddon.

"Go to your room."

"Yes Master," said Abaddon before turning and walking away, taking his food and drink with him. But he didn't go right away to his room which was connected to Califax's. Instead he went to his master's room and deposited the packages he had managed to purchase on the bed, still shrunk of course before going through the door that led to his room and pulled out a Runes textbook to read.

* * *

Hours later, Kingsley had decided to check Grimmuald Place where they discovered Remus's body lay in the living room. He cast a spell to see if there were any magical signatures around him and found nothing. Frowning, he sent a lynx patronus to Dumbledore and the Lupins. They rushed to Grimmuald Place to discover Remus's body. It appeared that he had been tortured for a while and then hit with the killing curse. In the course of a few hours, Marlene Black had lost her husband to St. Mungo's and Rose Lupin had become a widow. Marlene invited Rose and her children to stay with them at their home in Wales until things were settled with the Lupin account at Gringotts. Being in France, Remus had made quite a bit of money teaching and they had a nice sum of money to see the two Lupin children through school.

* * *

Two and a half weeks passed before Abaddon was allowed out of his room again. Califax had gone himself to make sure that he got the rest of his purchases during Abaddon's confinement within the castle but today on a rainy Tuesday morning, August 22nd 1995 to be precise, before Abaddon was allowed outside again. A seer within the demon elves had had a vision that said Abaddon would be attending Hogwarts for his fifth year of schooling and that someone from Hogwarts would approach them in Diagon Alley on this day.

At Hogwarts, the name _Abaddon Mills_ suddenly appeared in the Hogwarts Records, a book that recorded all children who were due to attend Hogwarts and who were already attended Hogwarts. Abaddon's name had in fact appeared when the child was three-years-old, not only on the Hogwarts Register but also on the school records for the school in Russia and the school in Uganda. However, no owls had been able to find the child from two of the schools and the child's father had denied his acceptance to the school within Uganda. Minerva McGonagall, who was in charge of the Hogwarts Records, saw the name appear and a letter being written by the enchanted quill before the letter folded itself up and then slipped into an envelope along with a list of fifth-year textbooks and the supplies that were needed for school that were sent to all first-years. She looked at the address and then made her way towards the school. Dumbledore was at a meeting in Germany for the 400th meeting of the ICW and wouldn't be back to Scotland until August 31st.

Meanwhile there was another owl that was flying towards Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. The owl dropped a letter in front of Abaddon and perched on a chair to wait for a response. Califax looked at the owl and gestured for Abaddon to open the letter. "A letter from Koldovstoretz. Go ahead and open it."

"Master shouldn't I have gone to school years ago?"

"Should have? Yes, I suppose you should have but I decided to keep you with me. At that time, you were too young to leave my side and I don't trust wizards and witches. They tend to dislike anyone that isn't human. It's why some become slaves to us. Besides, had you gone to Hogwarts, you wouldn't have been able to study Runes until third year or proper Care of Magical Creatures. Rumor has it that a half-giant who was expelled in his own third year is allowed to teach the classes and the DADA teachers are generally incompetent and don't last the year. Not to mention where two of the champions died last year in the Triwizard Tournament. What Dumbledore and the British Ministry of Magic were thinking by allowing that to abhorrent tradition to come back…the deaths of those two champions are their fault."

Abaddon nodded and looked at the letter. "It has my address as Fortescue's."

Califax shrugged as he ate his sandwich. "That would be due to Owl Redirection Wards," Califax said. He had taught Abaddon about the wards they had up on the island. Owl Redirection Wards, Anti-Apparation Wards, Anti-Portkey Wards, Anti-Phoenix Wards, if someone tried to fly in and weren't keyed to the wards then they would end up suddenly remembering they were meant to be somewhere else and go that way, Anti-Dementor Wards had been put up to keep Dementors out of the area, an entrapment ward if someone did manage to get to the island through the floo they would be transported to the prison in Antarctica which had the same wards as well as a magic draining ward.

Abaddon opened the letter and read it.

 _Headmistress Larisa Utkin_

 _Dear Mr. Mills,_

 _Congratulations. You have been accepted at Koldovstoretz. Term starts September 1. Please send a reply back with your owl by July 31_ _st_ _at the latest regarding if you have accepted or haven't accepted the spot. If you have accepted your spot within Koldovstoretz, a list will appear before you with the supplies you will need for the upcoming school year. We understand that you have been homeschooled and thus you will need to take lessons before you can enroll in classes for fifth year or fourth year._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Vlad Napoleon_

 _Deputy Headmaster_

Abaddon looked up at Califax to see what his master had to say but Califax was staring down the street at a woman who was walking towards Fortescue's. Not sure if he could attend the school since it was past July 31st, he wrote a reply, thanking them for the letter and sending it with the owl that he couldn't attend the school due to not having his Guardian's permission. He also couldn't speak Russian so that would have hindered his education. Once the letter had been retied to the owl's leg, it spread its wings and flew off.

"Master?" questioned Abaddon.

"Be quiet Abaddon," growled Califax as he continued to stare at the woman coming down the road towards them. The teen obediently fell silent and with a flick of his wrist, had his wand in hand, ready to defend his master and himself though Califax was a superb dueler _ **. "Do not tell this human what you are. As far as she is concerned, we are from Italy and have spent the last several years there abroad."**_

Abaddon inclined his head to his master's order as the woman entered the room. She wore glasses and a drab looking black pointed hat along with a black robe and had a stern expression on her face. Thankfully the teen knew English, Devdow, Italian, and Parsletongue though he had heard from some people that went to Hogwarts that Parsletongue was seen as the trait of a dark wizard due to Salazar Slytherin and the Dark Lord of Britain.

Minerva McGonagall was a stern looking woman and not someone that you wanted to cross. Though she did have a soft spot for Mr. Potter and Mr. Black and had turned a blind eye towards their antics to Severus Snape and other bullying going on in her house and towards the other houses. McGonagall was the Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House and the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. She had been Albus Dumbledore's successor when he had become Headmaster after Professor Dippet had retired from the post a couple years after she had graduated Hogwarts and had seen many children come and go in her lifetime as teacher.

It wasn't often that Hogwarts ended up gaining students who had missed the first four years of education. She knew that some pureblood students got tutoring to give them an edge over their half-blood and muggle-born peers when they came to school but it was rare that they got transfer students. That was, of course, Minerva's assumption. That Mr. Mills had been part of another school and that was why his name hadn't appeared on the book since when he had been a toddler.

After enquiring with Florean, she made her way towards where the Mills were sitting, the teen's back to her. "Excuse me. Are you Mr. Mills?" Minerva asked as she approached the two gentlemen sitting at the table by the window.

"I'm Mr. Mills and this is my son Abaddon," said Califax. He gave Abaddon a stern look and the teen raised his spoon in greeting before going back to his ice cream, letting his master deal with the human.

Minerva McGonagall pursed her lips in disapproval at the teen's lack of greeting. "May I sit?" she asked.

"Be our guest," said Califax, gesturing towards an empty seat.

"Thank you," Minerva said as she sat down. "I must say this is unexpected. It isn't often that we get students who are transfers from other magical schools though Hogwarts is the best school in Europe for education."

Abaddon couldn't help but snicker at this woman's statement that Hogwarts was _the best_ school around. She probably thought the sun shone out of Dumbledore's ass as well, the teen ignoring the woman's glare at him. Califax gave Abaddon an exasperated look though the king agreed with his slave about Hogwarts which is why he had made sure Abaddon didn't attend there. However, it seemed his son would be attending school there since he had rejected both schools in Russia and Uganda.

"Oh, he isn't a transfer student. I homeschooled him. You see, he's been raised in Italy most of his life," said Califax.

"May I ask why you were in Italy?" Minerva asked, trying to understand why anyone would homeschool their children.

"His mother was from Italy and we moved back there so she could take care of her parents. Sadly, she died a year later and we liked Italy so much that we decided to stay."

"Sunshine beats rainy London any day," piped in Abaddon.

"I agree with you there," Califax said, taking another bite of his sandwich and ignoring the huff from the human next to him. "May I ask what you're doing here Miss?"

"I'm sorry for your loss. I am Minerva McGonagall. I'm the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. As for why I am here, I have come with Mr. Mill's letter of acceptance though it is rare that we take in homeschooled and transfer students," said Professor McGonagall. "What sort of subjects have you taken Mr. Mills?" she asked the teenager.

Abaddon turned his heterochromatic gaze on her and the woman gasped as she saw that the color of his eyes. "Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Spell Creation, Warding, Healing, Italian, Archery, Martial Arts, Swordsmanship, Dark Arts, and Parselmagic. I even trained at a ninja academy for five years as a child."

"Parselmagic Mr. Mills? You do realize that is a dark ability and there haven't been any Parselmouth since the Dark Lord don't you? And nobody should be teaching you the Dark Arts."

Abaddon snorted. "Yes I am a Parselmouth. And I'm afraid you are wrong Madam. There are Parselmouths in India and the Amazon Rain Forest. They just don't advertise that they are Parselmouths if they come to Britain because they know how prejudiced the magical community is here against anything that is seen as 'dark' magic. As for the Dark Arts, family magic is considered Dark Arts as is anything relating to the old ways along with blood magic, Necromancy, Parselmagic, Elemental Magic, or any other magic that is deemed 'unacceptable' by the British Minister of Magic which is basically any magic not taught and discouraged by both Hogwarts and the British Magical Community." At McGonagall's stunned look, the teen narrowed his eyes. "I've done my research Madam which is partly why I'm glad I was homeschooled all my life."

"Miss McGonagall," said Califax. "If Abaddon goes to school at Hogwarts, then what electives can he take at Hogwarts?" He knew what electives were available. He just wanted to see if anything had changed at all.

"Third years and above can take Diviniation, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies or Care of Magical Creatures. If there is enough interest, students who are sixth to seventh years can take Alchemy. Apparition is taught to sixth years who want a license."

"You don't offer Spell Creation, Healing or Warding?" Abaddon questioned in surprise.

"No Mr. Mills. There is simply no need for those classes to be taught at Hogwarts."

"What about the old holidays? Samhain, Yule, Mabon, and Ostara?" Califax questioned.

"No. Those holidays have banned by the Headmaster and the Ministry of Magic for nearly sixty years."

Califax did some math and realized that these important holidays to wizard kind must have been banned when Dumbledore became Headmaster of Hogwarts. Although Califax didn't much like wizards and witches, he allowed the few that were slaves to celebrate their sacred holidays. He saw his slave frowning at hearing this news and narrowed his eyes at the teenager, speaking quietly in Italian. 'Che stupido scuola. Lo chiamano Hogwarts i migliori del Regno Unito? E ' una presa in giro di maghi cultura.' ('What a stupid school. They call Hogwarts the best in the United Kingdom? It's a mockery of wizarding culture.')

'E ' maestro aberrante. Non sarò in grado di praticare tutto ciò che vi proteggerà perché Silente si rivolge ai Babbani .' ('It is abhorrent master. I will not be able to practice anything that will protect you because Dumbledore addresses the Muggles.')

"How many students do you have catering to each blood-type?" asked Califax.

"We have 20% Muggleborn, 50% Half-Bloods and 30% Purebloods," said Minerva, surprised that someone had asked about the blood status of the students in Hogwarts.

So, in other words, they were catering to the Muggleborn and the Half-Bloods who had grown up in the Muggle world which is why the old holidays weren't celebrated anymore. "How do you integrate Muggleborn students and those who have been raised as Muggleborns?" asked Califax.

"Well, we personally deliver their letter to them on or before their eleventh birthday," sad Professor McGonagall. "It is usually one of the Heads of Houses who go to greet new students. Either myself, Professor Sprout who is Head of Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick who is Head of Ravenclaw or Professor Snape who is Head of Slytherin. We tell them and their parents that the child is a witch or wizard, give a little demonstration, a pamphlet, and then take them to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies before bringing them home. We also give them a ticket to Platform 9 ¾ and directions for how to get onto the platform before returning to Hogwarts."

Both Califax and Abaddon openly stared at the Deputy Headmistress. That was the extent of helping Muggleborn witches and wizards or those raised like Muggles adjust to being magical and being a part of the wizarding community? There was no school, no obligatory summer classes to teach the children how to integrate into the new world they had just been shown? No wonder so many Muggleborn students left Hogwarts after graduating. The Deputy Headmistress seemed oblivious to the fact that the two demon elves found this horrifying and was prattling on about the four houses that students were sorted into upon arrival at Hogwarts.

Califax frowned in disapproval at what he was hearing, happier than ever that he had not sent Abaddon to this disgrace of a school and kept him a prisoner within Chilgrave Castle. The decision on whether to send Abaddon to school or not was up to Califax however as he was the master and king. But he would allow his heir to voice his opinion on what he wanted to do.

"I would like to go to Hogwarts father. I'd meet new people and maybe make some friends," said Abaddon. He grinned at the look of surprise on Califax's face.

"That is what you want? To go to a school with subpar education, where you will be shunned for being a Parselmouth?" asked Califax.

"Yes father. I can study from my notes and do correspondence teachings with Miss Sharma." Miss Sharma was his Parselmagic teacher, the woman being a Parselmouth herself with a King Cobra familiar.

"Very well," said Califax. "Then you can go to Hogwarts." I just hope I do not regret this, he thought to himself. "Madam, there will be no problem with my son bringing in a snake and a familiar, if he finds one to Hogwarts yes?"

'Well the list only allows a cat, owl or toad with them."

"If that is so Miss then why was it that Mr. Percival Weasley and Mr. Ronald Weasley were able to bring in a rat that was really the illegal animagus Peter Pettigrew with them when it wasn't on the approved list when they were students at Hogwarts?"

"How…?"

"The paper Madam. I do read that trash rag of a paper your people print out. I find International Wizarding News to be much more truthful and accurate."

For once, the Deputy Headmistress wasn't sure how to answer the question. However, Califax continued. "Therefore, I see no problem with allowing my son to have an owl, a snake and possibly a familiar with him at Hogwarts. As you should know Madam, you cannot separate a familiar bond. Unless you want to kill the student the familiar is bonded with."

"I-No there will be no problem. I'll speak to the Headmaster," said Professor McGonagall.

"Very well. Good Day Madam," said Califax, waving his wand at the woman. Professor McGonagall turned and left the ice cream parlor in a daze. Turning back to his heir he snorted. "Humans. Such idiots and I'd have to say wizards and witches are the stupidest people out there. Well…I suppose we should get your textbooks for the school year along with your uniform, animals and supplies. Thankfully a wand is not needed." The two patrons got up and left, talking in Devdow about what Abaddon could and could not do when he went to Hogwarts.


	7. Railing Sorting

**So because someone didn't like Abaddon being in Hogwarts, I changed the last chapter to say he will only be attending for his fifth year. In sixth year he will go to one of the two schools that I mentioned in the last chapter as well.**

* * *

 **Railing Sorting**

Platform 9 ¾ was like nothing that Abaddon had seen before. It was concealed behind a brick wall that was situated between Platform 9 and Platform 10. Standing beside Abaddon was his familiar, a one-year-old Bengal Tiger. Abaddon had named his familiar Chemical and had gone through the tricky bonding ceremony that allowed him to share his magic and energy with his familiar. They were now magically in-tune with each other and only Abaddon would be able to control his tiger and even hear its thoughts. Likewise, his familiar would be able to tell if he was in danger and be able to sense where he was throughout the castle and the school grounds.

Walking through the Muggle entrance, he came across crowds of people who were standing with their families and loved ones, a mix of older and younger students. There were owls hooting, toads croaking, and cats meowing amidst the hustle and bustle of the station. A big clock overhead said 10:40 AM and there was a sign hanging beside the clock that said _Platform 9 ¾ King's Cross_. Abaddon had shrunk his trunk and put it into his pocket so that it would be easier to carry. He turned to his father who had taken him to King's Cross. _**"Remember Abaddon, we can always transfer you to Koldovstoretz or Uagadou School of Magic if you do not like Hogwarts."**_

" _ **I know master,"**_ said Abaddon. _**"Do I have permission to turn any friends I make?"**_

" _ **Yes though be careful in who you choose. Betrayal is a terrible thing,"**_ said Califax. _**"Now go on and make sure you write once every two weeks."**_

Abaddon nodded and gave a half-bow to his master before boarding the train. Once on the train, he turned to see his master and father standing there. Raising a hand in farewell, Abaddon and Chemical made their way to a compartment where they could rest in peace for the ride to Hogwarts. Looking through the compartments he passed, he saw some people that smelled of dog and wolf…perhaps they were family members of the wolf his father had killed and of the dog he'd broken. Smirking as he passed the compartment, he then passed a couple of redheads and a black boy who were obsessing over a Quidditch Magazine. Quidditch hadn't ever appealed to the young slave.

Finding a somewhat quiet apartment, Abaddon looked in and saw a girl with brown hair and light skin that was dressed in robes with green embroidery on the cuffs and hem. She was also wearing a green and silver tie. Abaddon had never understood females wearing ties before. The girl had a face that looked like a Muggle breed of dog, a Pug, but she seemed nice enough from his quick observation of her. He knocked on the door and then stepped back to wait for the girl to open it. Even though he was a slave, his master had taught him manners when around a lady.

Pansy Parkinson had been sorted into Slytherin House when she had first come to Hogwarts four years ago. Now she was entering her fifth year at Hogwarts and had been elected as the fifth-year girl Slytherin Prefect. A shiny badge with the letter 'P' emblazoned on the gold metal shone brightly in the light of the compartment. She happened to be friends with a few other Slytherins in her year. These students were Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Daphne Greengrass. They were fellow Purebloods. Hearing a knock on the door, Pansy looked up from the book she was reading with a frown.

 _Who could that be?_ Pansy thought to herself. She wasn't sitting in the Slytherin compartment as she had wanted somewhere quiet so she could read. Not many people wanted to be around her as they couldn't see past her looks and cold attitude but Pansy had a love for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. She was a leader among the Slytherin girls of her year while Draco Malfoy was the Prince of Slytherin. Daphne was the Ice Queen due to her cold persona. Setting her book aside, she got up and walked over to the door. Seeing a person about her age standing before her, she opened the door. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hello Miss," said Abaddon, sweeping into a bow before the girl in front of him. "My name is Abaddon Mills. May I sit with you?"

Pansy was taken aback at the stranger's mannerisms and polite attitude. Some of the purebloods she hung out with said they had been raised with proper mannerisms but they often didn't act like they had had any training in their lives. It was her bad luck that she had been betrothed to Draco ever since they had been born. Her father was a businessman and had been raising Pansy to be the epitome of a pureblood wife. Draco didn't really any manners, at least he had never shown any such manners in Slytherin. He expected everything to be given to him because of his father and that he was the Prince of Slytherin, a high title which was one step below the King of Slytherin. But there had not been a King of Slytherin for many years. Realizing the boy was waiting for an answer, Pansy flushed and nodded. "You may kind sir," she said, dipping her head to him in greeting before stepping back and opening the door wider. Seeing the Bengal Tiger at the boy's side she looked nervously at Abaddon. "You're…"

"My familiar," said Abaddon as he stepped inside, followed by Chemical. "He won't hurt my friends." As if to prove the human's point, Chemical went to lay by the window and let out a yawn before falling asleep. "Thank you for allowing me to sit with you," said Abaddon as he walked in. He pulled his trunk out, set it on the floor and with a tap of his wand unshrunk it. Then he hefted it up into the luggage compartment. Pansy closed the door and went back to her own seat.

"My name is Pansy Parkinson," Pansy said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Abaddon. You…you certainly have better manners than my betrothed."

"The pleasure is mind Madam," said Abaddon. "Your betrothed? Are you engaged?"

Pansy looked down at her lap. "Yes. My father and the father of my betrothed arranged for us to marry when we graduate from Hogwarts. I didn't have a choice in the matter as it was a business deal between our fathers."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Abaddon and he was. He didn't understand the magical humans of Britain and their desire to remain with the Victorian era. "What were you reading before I interrupted?" he asked as he spotted the book next to Pansy.

"Oh. I was just reading my Care of Magical Creatures textbook," said Pansy. "I don't like the teacher though."

"Why is that?" Abaddon asked, putting a hand on Chemical's head and petting his familiar.

"He doesn't have a sense for what is dangerous and what isn't," said Pansy. "In third year, my betrothed foolishly provoked a Hippogriff we were studying and it attacked him out of defense. He wasn't paying attention to the professor."

"What happened?" asked Abaddon. He liked Care of Magical Creatures, partly due to being one himself.

"It was put down," said Pansy sadly. "Draco's father has a lot of money and is a member of the Board of Governors. They oversee things at the school. Umm…shouldn't you know this?"

Abaddon gave a small smile. "I was homeschooled all my life," he said. "I decided to come here as I was too late for one school's admission and I didn't want to go to the other school."

"What schools were they?" asked Pansy. Perhaps she could consider transferring since she wasn't comfortable with the education she was getting at Hogwarts.

"The schools are in Russia and Africa. Koldovstoretz and Uagadou School of Magic," Abaddon said. "Koldovstoretz is in Russia and Uagagdou is located at Mountains of the Moon."

Pansy nodded. Not many schools were known outside of Hogwarts. She knew of Durmstrang which didn't accept Muggleborn and was known for teaching and practicing the Dark Arts and of course Beauxbatons Academy of Magic located in France. All three schools had participated in the Triwizard Tournament last year in which the Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, and te Beauxbatons Champion, Fleur Delacor, had lost their lives. The result had brought Lord Voldemort back which had shocked Minister Fudge and the Ministers of Norway and France who had also come to support their champions in the event. Minister Fudge had lost his life when hit by the imposter Moody who had turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr., an escaped convict from Azkaban. Fifteen years as a spirit had taken its toll on the resurrected Dark Lord and he had been brought down after a horrible fight with Aurors before lying dead. "Most from Hogwarts have only heard of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I wouldn't mind transferring to a different school."

"Because the education at Hogwarts is subpar?" asked Abaddon.

Pansy smiled. "Yes. But if you know that then why would you…why would you choose to come here?"

"My mother died in Italy," said Abaddon as he wasn't comfortable with sharing the fact that he was a prince and a slave with this girl, even if she was pleasant to be with. "My dad decided to move us back to England so I could go to school as she wished for me to go to school at some point in the hope that I would make friends."

Pansy heard the sadness in Abaddon's voice. "May I ask…if it isn't rude…how did she die?"

"She developed leukemia. A Muggle disease for which the only hopeful cure is either radiation therapy or chemotherapy. No magic can cure cancer," said Abaddon. "After she died, Italy was too painful for father and I to continue living there so we moved to England. I was five when she died."

"I'm sorry Abaddon. I lost my mother when I was two and don't even remember her. She died of Dragon Pox."

Abaddon hummed and the two fell into a comfortable silence with Abaddon occasionally asking questions about the professors, the classes, and what her favorite classes were. Through Pansy, he learned that she liked Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. A man named Professor Snape was biased against Gryffindors in particular but good at Potions and Dueling. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position was cursed and no teacher lasted longer than a year. She watched Quidditch but wasn't into it like a boy named Ronald Weasley who was in Gryffindor and had the most atrocious table manners or most of the other boys in school. Pansy liked reading but she never really got much time to do it with homework and now with Prefect duties, it would be a rare hobby she got to do.

From Abaddon, Pansy learned very little. She did learn that his heterochromatic eyes were the result of his birth, that he had spent time in both the Muggle and Magical worlds and that he had no other family except his father. He liked studying and knew Italian, English, and was a Parselmouth which surprised her. When she had had enquired about his Parslemouth ability, he had told her he was born with the tongue of snakes and that Parseltongue was not as rare as the British Magical Community would like to believe. There were Parselmouths in India and in the Amazon Rain Forest specifically but also in other pockets of the world. When Pansy had mentioned that people would fear him, Abaddon had just laughed and said, "Well they would be fools not to fear me Miss Parkinson."

* * *

Hours passed, the day slowly growing into night. Once, the door was opened as the trolley lady came through offering sweets and Abaddon purchased a few sweets to share with Pansy though he admitted to her afterwards that he wasn't a big sweet fan, preferring healthy food. Another time, a boy with blond hair and gray eyes just burst in on them and demanded Pansy go with him to the Slytherin Compartment. That had lasted all of one minute before Abaddon had sent said boy through the door of the compartment opposite them with a well-placed stunning spell. Pansy had apologized, saying that was her betrothed, a boy named Draco Malfoy. Abaddon had said he pitied her and cast a permanent locking charm on the door as well as a notice-me-not charm so they wouldn't be disturbed for the rest of the ride. Eventually the train began to slow down and Abaddon showed Pansy his slithery friend, a male king cobra by the name of Ibis before leaving the compartment to change in the bathroom.

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, Chemical made a path through the thronging students trying to get off of the train so they could take the carriages up to Hogwarts. The path wound through Hogsmeade Village, the only wizarding village in Britain, and up to the front doors of the school. Pulled by invisible horses, there were actually threstrals, skeletal winged horses that could only be seen those who had seen and accepted death. Abaddon and Pansy got into the first available carriage with Chemical. Seeing a Bengal Tiger, even if it was only a year old, discouraged others from entering the carriage as well. It was a clear night, the air smelling of winter and carrying with it a chill that seemed to seemed to soak into the bones of everyone present.

With Voldemort dead, the wizarding world was finally able to relax and just focus on school and work. Until the next Dark Lord was born and created trouble. Many hoped that nothing like this would happen for a long time. But who could say whether a Dark Lord would rise up tomorrow or years from now? Britain always had a problem with Dark Lords. As the carriage reached the front steps leading up to the school proper, Abaddon got out and then offered his arm to Pansy which she gratefully took before stepping down from the carriage. Making his way into the castle with Pansy, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall who told Abaddon he would be sorted after the first years and wait in the Atrium off the Entrance Hall. Seeing where the woman was pointing, Abaddon kissed Pansy's hand and then left with Chemical to wait for the sorting to begin.

It was only ten minutes later that the first years were led into the Atrium and some stared at Abaddon, not expecting an older student to be standing here with them. When Abaddon refused to answer their questions, the first years instead looked around them in awe and wonder at the Atrium. It would be the first year these children had of a peaceful time period in Britain's recent magical history. Before Abaddon knew it they were walking up the aisle between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, bearing a lion on a red banner and a badger on a yellow banner respectively, to stand in front of the Staff Table where the professors sat.

Twenty minutes. That was how long it took to get through the sorting and finally Headmaster Dumbledore stood as the students stared at the teenager before them. "Welcome back to our old students and to our new students, welcome to Hogwarts! After the disastrous events of last year in which we lost one of our own," the older students from second year to seventh bowed their heads in memory of Cedric Diggory, "we are finally at peace. We also welcome a new student this year who was homeschooled. Mr. Mills step forward and be sorted." With that, the Headmaster sat down.

Abaddon walked to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on his head. There were only two houses where Abaddon could go, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat was plucked off his head and Professor McGonagall swallowed nervously as Abaddon looked at her. Pointing towards the far left table in the Great Hall, Abaddon got up and made his way over to the table where Pansy clapped politely for him along with a few other Slytherins but it was mainly quiet in the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Slytherin Abaddon," said Pansy.


	8. Snake Pit

**Snake Pit**

Dinner was a quiet affair, or as quiet as it could be with hundreds of students in the Great Hall talking with each other while eating their dinner. The first years stared around in wonder, particularly those who were born to Muggles and hadn't known about magic until their eleventh or twelfth birthdays, depending on when the student's birthday was. The new fifth-year student ignored the stares on him from some of his older and younger classmates as he ate his meal. Up at the Staff Table, two men were watching the new transfer student. One man was Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. A man who had defeated Grindelwald and had more titles and names than was necessary with a long white beard he could tuck into his belt, a crooked nose, long white hair and flamboyant robes, these being of bronze with hippogriffs cantering around them. A pair of twinkling blue eyes that were absent of the telltale twinkle stared in worry, and dare he say it, fear at the new student.

The other person who stared at the Slytherin table was none other than Professor Severus Snape, feared Potions Master, known as greasy git and bat of the dungeons to the students. A man who loved Potions and knew the craft but was a terrible teacher and biased against anyone not in Slytherin. The man had once loved a woman named Lily Evans and it had hurt him to know that he failed in his vow to her to protect her son. Pale skin, as if the man never stepped outside the castle, shone beneath the candlelight in the Great Hall, a hooked nose and black eyes stared through black bangs with curiosity at the enmity that was Abaddon Moor. This teenager who showed no fear and carried himself like a Pureblood was a puzzle and Severus Snape was determined to figure out this particular puzzle in time.

Up and down the Slytherin table, students were staring at the new student among them, like predators circling around a prey animal. It was rare that Hogwarts had transfer students, let alone homeschooled students. Sure, many Pureblood students got their early wizarding education at home under the care of tutors, but to find someone who had been without formal schooling for most of his life was unheard of among many. Even the other tables had students who were peering at the Slytherin table, in hopes of unraveling the mystery that was Abaddon Moor. What was it about this teenager…this epitome of pureblood grace…that exuded such a _dark_ aura that made one shudder in fear and yet drew them into that darkness at the same time?

"So you're the new student," said a voice who was to Pansy's left. Abaddon turned his head to see a dark skinned boy with short black hair and brown eyes that spoke with an Italian accent. He had an arrogant tone to his voice that Abaddon instantly disliked. "Do you play Qudditch?"

Abaddon shook his head as he stabbed his fork at a piece of steak and kidney pie. "Quidditch has never interested me," said Abaddon, lifting the fork to his mouth and popping the piece of pie into his mouth. "Who might you be?" he asked, ignoring the scandalized looks on those students who were part of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Was it a crime in British society to not be interested in Quidditch?

"Blaise Zabini and Heir to the Zabini fortune," said Blaise.

"Son of Mrs. Zabini, the woman who _rumor_ has it marries rich men and then kills them a few months later, thereby inheriting their wealth?" Abaddon questioned, dark amusement lacing his voice now. Blaise gaped at the boy in front of him as the new student's mouth curled up in a smirk. Only recently had Mrs. Zabini married her seventh husband and Abaddon had placed a bet with some other slaves on the man's upcoming death. Abaddon had placed seven galleons on six months before the man was killed. There was a starting bid of twenty galleons and five knuts in the bid pool. Whoever won the bet would get the entire pool.

"How do you know about my mother being married?" questioned Blaise suspiciously.

"It was in the Daily Prophet," said Pansy and Abaddon could see the surprise on her face that he had known about this information. She wondered about the smirk on his face as well but figured it would be rude to ask.

"It was also in a few international newspapers as well," spoke Abaddon. "I remember reading about it in the International Wizarding News, which is the international wizarding newspaper."

The conversation ended there as dinner was concentrated on. When the plates were cleared, a variety of sweets appeared on each of the tables. Abaddon was pleased to see a few bowls of different fruits appear on the Slytherin table and took a small bowl, filling it with a few different fruit cubes and slices in the case of the oranges that he began eating. Once the dishes were cleared, the Headmaster stood up and gave out some notices to the school that were given every year, mainly for the incoming first years' benefit, and then they were dismissed to their common rooms for bed. Abaddon followed the other Slytherins out of the Great Hall, across the Entrance Hall and down the stairs to the dungeon corridor. They passed down a staircase to a door that led into the Dungeon Corridor and then entered the dungeons, the door swinging shut behind the last student. It was a silent walk through the dungeons and when they got there the password was given. "Ashwinder," spoke Draco Malfoy who had been dubbed Prefect by Professor Snape over the summer along with Pansy Parkinson for the girls.

The two fifth year prefects introduced themselves to the first years who were gathered in a group in the center of the common room. It was a few minutes later that Professor Snape came out of the secret passage that led from his personal quarters to Slytherin House. Abaddon listened as his Head of House spoke about house unity, how they would be hated by the other houses because they were Slytherins, how arguments in the house stayed in the house or there would be a reduction in points, how they were to stick up for their own and how Merlin had been within Slytherin House as a student which people tended to forget. They were instructed to never bring outsiders, in other words students of other Houses, into Slytherin and that the password would change every fortnight. The students were then dismissed to their dormitories except for Mr. Mills who was asked to stay behind.

* * *

Once the common room was devoid of students, Abaddon sank into a chair and looked around him. The common room was in the dungeons and located beneath the Black Lake as evidenced by the green light coming from the windows. The green light outside the windows was actually the water of the Black Lake and one would be able to see the Giant Squid and sometimes other interesting water creatures swimming past. There were greenish lamps, tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins, low-backed black and green button-tufted leather sofas, a fireplace with a snake on it and skulls on the mantle, dark wooden cupboards, and tables for studying. Three greenish lamps were around the fireplace. There was a grand atmosphere about the common room but also a cold one. Nevertheless, it was quite comfortable.

"It has been brought to my attention Mr. Mills that you were homeschooled?" Professor Snape questioned as he took a seat in a chair across from his new fifth year snake.

Abaddon pulled his gaze from the fire that was crackling in the fireplace and turned his attention to his Head of House. "I was sir," said Abaddon, watching Snape like Snape was watching himself in return. Chemical had gone on after the students to guard his master's bed and possessions from the other wizard within his dorm room. There were two students to a room in Slytherin and Abaddon just happened to be with Mr. Malfoy. "I was homeschooled ever since I was six-years-old. Hogwarts is my first time being away from home."

"What type of subjects did you take?" Professor Snape asked, wondering if he could learn more about his new snake.

"Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, Potions, Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Spell Creation, Warding, Healing, Parselmagic, Italian of which I speak fluently, Marital Arts, Swordsmanship and Archery." The answer was bland and listed every magical subject he had studied so far that made up his classes at home. That wasn't counting English, Mathematics, Science, History and Geography.

Professor Snape was stunned at the list of classes that the teenager before him had taken but was disturbed by the idea of the boy learning the Dark Arts and Parselmagic. _Good Merlin! Don't tell me he is a Parselmouth!_ "You shouldn't be learning Dark Magic. It's dangerous and very seductive," spoke Severus. Severus had been a foolish man who had wanted recognition and power which had led him to becoming a Death Eater. He had been taken in by the words of the Dark Lord and the lure of Dark Magic which had nearly corrupted what bit of soul he had.

"You speak as if you have experience," said Abaddon coolly before rising from the sofa he was sitting on and vanishing down the hallway that led to the boy dormitories. As he left the Professor standing within the common room, both were thinking the same thing. _He doesn't smell human._


	9. Puzzling Mystery

**Puzzling Mystery**

Chemical had kept the platinum blond-haired ponce from even thinking of messing with Abaddon's belongings. Although familiars were thought to be rare in the magical world, due to very few wizards and witches ever finding a familiar to share their magic with, all purebloods and half-bloods raised in the magical world at least, knew that to mess with a familiar bond was suicidal on the antagonist's part and that getting in the way of a familiar bond could have detrimental consequences for the familiar and the wizard or witch the familiar was bonded with. Familiars didn't just share their magic with their wizard but also gained magic from their wizard and were connected on a deep level with mind and soul.

The only way for one to tell it was morning was by casting a Tempus spell which showed red numbers detailing the current time within the dormitory. The black-haired youth awoke at dawn and went to his trunk, removing a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his upper body along with a towel and made his way through a door that led to the shower that was shared with his unpleasant roommate. Chemical didn't stir as his master disappeared through the door, the sound of water soon running within the bathroom as the door was shut and locked after Abaddon's entrance. The waters of the Black Lake cast no real light upon the windows and being miles beneath the lake made it impossible to see the sky like one could see within the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers…even the Hufflepuff common room was able to see a glimpse of sky, despite it being underground. Still, the colors of Slytherin were pleasing and cool in appearance, giving an eerie and yet welcome feel to one who was a member of a hybrid race.

Daylight found Abaddon seated by the empty hearth of the common room, Chemical curled up at his feet as the fifth-year student flipped through The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 which was the book used for Charms. The teenager was not very impressed with the curriculum in the textbook as the other students began to come down to the common room after a couple of hours of sitting within the quiet darkness by himself, the first students being the boy Blaise Zabini and a girl known as Daphne Greengrass, Ice Queen of Slytherin or Miss-Stuck-Up in Abaddon's personal opinion. Both students were in his year and while Blaise nodded a greeting to him, the Ice Queen waited for the Davis girl to come downstairs and then they disappeared out of the common room to make their way up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Although he heard Blaise sit down in another chair, the boy didn't speak to him and Abaddon was pleased, he didn't like being interrupted during his reading. The heir to the throne and kingdom of the demon elves calmly waited there in the common room for Miss Parkinson to emerge from the girl's dormitories and stood as she entered the common room, sweeping into a low bow before her. This action caused some tittering among a couple of other girls who introduced themselves as Millicent Bulstrode and Abigail Runcorn, Pansy's face tinging pink at the bow. This newcomer to Hogwarts was quite polite and a gentleman, more so than her own betrothed.

"Miss Parkinson, may I escort you to the Great Hall for breakfast?" inquired Abaddon as he straightened, "and perhaps your lovely friends as well?"

"Th…thank you Mr. Mills but…"

"Please. Call me Abaddon," the black-haired boy replied.

"Abaddon then," amended Pansy. "I'm afraid I have to decline your offer. My betrothed and I have to take the first years to the Great Hall and then show them to their first class. It is required of all fifth-year prefects, no matter their house."

"I can show you around if you would like the company," spoke up a thin weedy boy who had just come down the stairs and Abaddon turned to see another stranger who appeared to be his age. "My name is Nott, Theodore Nott."

"Abaddon Mills," said Abaddon, examining the otherwise silent boy before him. Unlike Blaise, whose tone he didn't like, this Nott boy seemed like he might be a good friend to have or at least an ally. "Yes…I think I would like the company of potential intelligent company," he said.

"Nott's not exactly intelligent," said Malfoy coming down the stairs at that moment in time. Theodore said nothing but Abaddon turned his cool gaze upon the blond ponce. The Prince of Slytherin cast a disdainful look at the Nott boy before turning back to Abaddon, accompanied as always by his pair of goons. "My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," said the Malfoy Scion of House Malfoy as he held out his hand. "Let's get one thing straight Mills. I'm the Prince of Slytherin and one day will become king so you'd best learn your place."

But at the mention of his name, in a fashion resembling that of the action hero of the Bond movies, the demon elf who _was_ a true prince, sniggered to himself at the reference that none of the others within the common room at that moment seemed to get. "You are a prince, are you?" Abaddon said, cold amusement dancing within his heterochromia eyes. "Well, now I've seen everything. I suppose you think that title and your name carries something important in this world, do you?" Honestly, purebloods in this country were rather stuck up and thought too highly of themselves, compared to overseas.

* * *

Everyone stared at him and then there was a growl that he supposed was supposed to be intimidating but wasn't from one of the trollish thugs at Malfoy's side. Chemical had by now woken up at the interaction and let out a hiss, drawing his labrums back over his teeth. Abaddon calmly stared at the boy in amusement. "Be careful Mills. There will be a new Dark Lord and I will serve him as faithfully as my father did the previous one."

"Well, your one Dark Lord is in Nurmengard," said Abaddon with an indifferent tone to his voice, as if he didn't really care about the pathetic mortal trying to make himself all tough, "and your other Dark Lord is deceased. Death takes everyone little boy and you don't make yourself look tough at all by hiding under your daddy's skirts," said Abaddon. He didn't care if he made an enemy of this child, one word from him and the boy wouldn't exist anymore. "As for your assumption that Mr. Nott is less intelligent than yourself, I would say anyone who speaks so highly of themselves or uses their parent's position in the government to get what they want is weak willed and a waste of being a vessel of magic herself," said Abaddon. He cast an eye upon Malfoy's goons as the Malfoy scion went red with embarrassment or rage, perhaps both for the slave heir knew before turning to Theodore and the three older girls who were still there. "I shall see you then in the Great Hall Ladies," he said. "Mr. Not, if you would lead the way, I'm afraid I was in awe of the dungeons that it slipped my mind to pay attention on the way to the dungeons where we make our humble abode."

There was silence as Nott nodded and led the mysterious Mills child out of the common room. Draco puffed up like one of the numerous peacocks his father owned and stormed out moments later with Crabbe and Goyle hurrying along behind him. "Draco w…!" Pansy shouted but there was no backwards glance or word from her fellow prefect. The wall slid back into place that blocked the common room from view and Pansy sighed as the first years came down, not looking forward to taking care of a bunch of excited and homesick firsties on her own.

"We'll help," said Abigail while Millicent just nodded quietly to show she would help as well. The brutish looking girl was usually shy around everyone, hearing the whispers people had against her for her looks and didn't really fit in with other Slytherins or the school.

"Thanks," said Pansy. "I'll have to speak to the Professor about…"

"Don't worry Miss Parkinson," said a cool voice from the shadows and the girls turned to see their Head of House and the Potions Master of Hogwarts step out of the shadowy alcove he had been hiding in to come forefront into the common room, the first years looking up at him with fear in their eyes. "I saw everything. I will be having a chat with Mr. Malfoy today during your first free period about his behavior. Miss Roper and Miss Bulstrode, 5 points each to Slytherin for helping a prefect with their duties," said the Head of Slytherin.

"Thank you Professor Snape," replied Abigail, Millicent just dipping her head low to the ground in acknowledgement of the points given. The Professor looked at his new snakes and his eyes, though they appeared to be endless pools of ink or obsidian gemstones shone with concern towards the fear the children had towards him. "My door is always open if you need me, as I told you last night," said Snape. "Just have a Prefect escort you if you need me so you aren't out past curfew. Otherwise I will be most displeased with your behavior. Remember we are to present a united front against the other houses of Hogwarts and any problems in Slytherin remain within these walls. You will always have each other's backs in public, even if you don't like the other person. Slytherins look out for their own. Understood?"

There were quiet murmurs of "Yes Professor" and "Yes Sir," that were uttered to the Professor before the three girls shepherded the first years out of their common room and into the dungeons, leaving the most feared professor within the common room on his own. He would need to keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy for the rest of his school career at Hogwarts, if the boy had much of a career left. He liked getting into fights with the Longbottom boy since their arrival at the school and it was growing tiresome. Perhaps he should have put Theodore or Blaise as the fifth-year prefect instead. Yet, the vampire professor had to admit he was frightened of Lucius Malfoy, a friend whom had changed with the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort from the time they were in school to now.

* * *

Theodore led the new fifth year to the Great Hall, curiosity brimming within him but not wanting to risk sounding stupid by asking the question that was at the forefront of his mind. The mysterious fifth year walked beside him, the year-old tiger on the new snake's other side, something the lonely boy was grateful for. Theodore wasn't one to follow the crowds and generally kept to himself, though he didn't really like Muggleborns as they tried to change everything within the magical community upon joining. Yes, he had been raised by a prominent Death Eater after his mother had passed but Theodore had no desire to become a Death Eater himself, not like Draco wanted.

"Speak what is on your mind," ordered the slave heir as he walked beside the male. Theodore's curiosity was plain on his face and nervousness was evident within the human's scent. "I don't bite but be careful with what you ask."

Theodore licked his lips nervously and swallowed as reached the stairs leading up from the dungeon corridor to the entry hall and from there they would go to the Great Hall. "How do you know about the Dark Lord Grindelwald and what do you mean he was defeated? I grew up…I think everyone grew up, hearing he was dead. Malfoy…he's dangerous and his father is a powerhouse within the Wizengamont. It isn't wise to make him an enemy, especially with you being new here at Hogwarts."

Abaddon halted in his tracks and turned to the young man beside him, surveying him with a critical eye. He was trying to determine whether this boy was trustworthy or not of being a friend, even though he knew the child to be the son of a Death Eater. In his time after his death, as he had grown to understand things, he had read about those who were accused of being Death Eaters and about the wizarding wars that had shaken Britain in the 1930s and 1970s to 1980s by two different Dark Lords. His father had wanted him to know who his potential enemies were and who would prove a threat to him if it got out that he was a creature and a strange creature that the purebloods had likely never heard of before in their lives. Theodore stopped as well, watching the new student looking him, feeling like a rabbit at the end of a gun, and shifted his weight nervously on the balls of his feet. The other male's look in his eyes, the predatory aura around him made him shiver. "Malfoy doesn't frighten me and has no real political power," said Abaddon. "His father is a Death Eater and he pretty much admitted as such that he would become a Death Eater for the next Dark Lord that will undoubtly rise in Britain as this country seems to have a problem with Dark Lords being terrorists.

"As for your question about how I knew that Grindlewald was defeated and not dead, I read. Did it ever say within any literature you may have read or your parents read that Grindlewald was ever killed in the battle between him and Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Theodore could only stare at Abaddon as he said he wasn't afraid of Malfoy or his father and had to think over Abaddon's question about the Dark Lord Grindlewald while trying to figure out what a terrorist was. "No," he said after thinking on it for some time. "I don't think I have. Everyone just assumed…"

"Naturally. Assuming something is just the same as acknowledging is being ignorant and believing what someone says just because they are important, in other words making you a blind follower to falsehoods and lies instead of seeking out the truth," said Abaddon. By this time Pansy, Millicent and Abigail had arrived with the first-year students, stopping Theodore from asking what a terrorist was.

"Is something wrong?" asked Abigail.

"No," said Theodore. "I was just being corrected on something. Well, now that we're all here we can head to the Great Hall," he said, puzzling over what he had heard from Abaddon. The first-year snakes beamed at the excitement of food and followed the two older boys in their house up the rest of the stairs, Abaddon said something that caused Theodore to stop along with the other students, almost like he had been doused in ice cold water.

"Oh, and Theodore. Malfoy is no threat to me. The only ones who should be afraid of me are the weak ones who will meet their end soon if they don't know what's good for them and don't watch their backs. It would be advisable to not get on my bad side unless you want to lose your life. That goes for the rest of you as well." With those words, he swept up the rest of the stairs and made his way across the entrance hall to the Great Hall, leaving stunned silence in his wake. _Just who was Abaddon Mills?_


End file.
